Ohana
by max3833
Summary: Chris has been forced to take the cast on a vacation, and where better than cheap Kauai? Now the contestants are going to have to deal with the aliens, and it will not be pretty. TDI Charlie Brown's challenge
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the crossover idea; this is an answer to my friend TDI Charlie Brown. Besides, if I said otherwise, Disney would sue my ass off.

Now

Max3833 presents…

Ohana

* * *

"I can't figure it out Chef," Chris said, tirelessly looking through a giant group of maps, "There is no where I really want to go for our special, before they leave for Total Drama World Tour, episode."

"Why do we have to do this?" Chef asked, dressed as a pilot, glaring at the sadistic host, "I thought Celebrity Manhunt was supposed to start this whole thing off."

"I thought so too," Chris agreed, "But apparently our new producer really liked one of the other characters who were kicked off. So, now we are forced to find a place for us to have a five day competition of fun and games for those stupid teens, and we have to take all of the contestants."

"Well we need to find somewhere that's sunny," Chef began to list, "Warm, has an ocean or large body of water, and is cheap enough so neither of us lose pay."

"Yeah," Chris said, "And hopefully out of the way enough that there won't be some kind of media field day. Also, I want to cook up some drama while I can."

"Whatever you say."

The two continued to look over the maps and brochures. Chris's suggestion of the Amazon was quickly shot down, as was Chef's idea for a day in sunny Miami. Finally, Chef smiled as he picked up a brochure. He quickly showed Chris the brochure.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked, only to be answered by Chef flipping the brochure open, revealing the price.

"Alright!" Chris shouted, "This is going to be awesome!"

* * *

A bus slowly came up near a gaint plane on a runway. As soon as it stopped, teens began to exit the bus, and file onto the tarmac. As a blond girl was getting off, a red-headed girl jumped out, and knocked her over.

"Here," a handsome, young man of Spanish descent, Alejandro, said while offering the blonde a hand, "Can I help you?"

"Oh wow," the two girls said, before the blonde, named Bridgette, began to sputter, "I have a boyfriend…I mean I'm okay."

"Oh man," another girl, this one of African descent and with purple hair, said excitedly, "I can't believe I'm on Total Drama. Do any of you have a barf bag!" She was largely ignored, for very intelligent reasons.

"I can't believe that Chris made us get here a whole week early," Gwen, a goth, moaned as she slowly disembarked from the bus, "Not only do we have to deal with Chris Mclean for another whole summer, but we will also have to do it in that."

"She stopped and pointed at a death tarp of a plane. While very large, and thereby mildly more feasible as a living environment, one could tell it was beyond its years. It had several patches of wood and metal scattered around its hull, indicating where giant holes in the body of the plane used to exist. If one looked closely, one could see duct tape holding the landing gear to the plane, and nails holding the windows on. Then, as if to emphasize the general poor condition of the plane, one of the propellers on the wing fell off, creating a frightful crash as it landed on the runway.

"Why do you think Chris made us come early, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Probably to make his schedule easier," Leshawna answered, which many of the other campers nodded at.

"Oh," they all looked up to see Chris walking off the plane, "I wouldn't say that."

"Yeah," Duncan pointed out, "and you did say that no one could ever come back in a competition, but Izzy's be back a million times."

"Shush," Chris said, before showing them up the stairs into the main part of the plane. As they entered the craft, they heard a scream. They all turned back to the ground, and saw Owen screaming.

"No way am I getting on that thing!" he shouted, and he began to freak out. Calmly, Chris pulled out a frying pan, and walked up to Owen. It took less than three seconds for the great lug to be put to beddy bye, and soon five interns were carrying him up the stairs.

"Well I hope you are all looking forward to this next season," Chris said, "Because I know I am!"

His only response was death glares from all of the campers. Calmly, he collected himself, and began to explain the plane's layout. "This is the cargo bay," he said referencing the room they had just entered, "In here you will be gathered for challenges in each of our destinations."

They next came into a room with only two large benches. They had several straps attached to the wall, and only had one thin cushion to sit on. "This is the loser cabin. When a team loses, not only do they have to vote one of their teammates out, but they also have to stay here…what are you guys…Aw damn it Geoff," Everyone was shocked to see a young man with a pink shirt and a cowboy hat hanging flowers from one of the luggage compartments, "I told you and the others to wait in the front!"

"Geoff," Bridgette said, happy to see her boyfriend again, "What are you doing here, weren't you supposed to not be allowed on the season?"

"I wanted to keep this a surprise," Chris sighed, "But the producers decided that we needed to give you guys a special vacation episode. That's the reason we made you come here early, so we could fly you to a special place for a five day long vacation!"

"Alright," Owen cheered, grabbing Chris in a bear hug, crushing the sadist host, "This is going to be awesome."

Everyone seemed to agree, and even Alejandro and Sierra seemed excited. The only one who appeared to be apprehensive was Gwen.

* * *

**Gwen:** Yeah, it seems great, but something tells me Chris is up to something, or my name is John Salt. And it's not!

**Chris:** Ah Gwen, she has always been the perceptive one.

* * *

"Yeah," Geoff explained, "The producer even invited those members of the rescue party to go with you guys. This is gonna be sweet! Wohoo!"

"So where are we going?" D.J. asked, causing Geoff's smile to grow even bigger.

"To Hawaii," he said, before turning to Bridgette, "Isn't that awesome babe? It's the best place in the world to surf!"

"I know Bridgette said excitedly, before she jumped on Geoff, and they began to make out. (Big Surprise)

"Wait," Gwen said, "I'm not buying this, there has to be some kind of catch."

"Well the resort was cheap," Chris admitted, "But do you really think I would do something to make your lives miserable?"

His answer was angry stares from all the contestants.

* * *

Several hours later, the Total Drama Plane was already over the Pacific Ocean, having lifted off once everyone had gotten their bags on board. This had taken longer than expected due to Lindsey's luggage, but eventually every thing had been put together, and they had taken off. Of course, they had to strap Owen tightly to the seat in order to keep him from freaking out, but other than that, the campers were enjoying just hanging out and talking.

"I can't wait to finally get there," Lindsey squealed, "I want to try out my new bathing suit and go sun bathing."

"I want to look at the animals they have on the islands," D.J. said happily, "apparently this island we are going to have some strange and cool animals that exist no where else on this earth."

"I going to go surfing," Bridgette said, taking a second brake from making out with Geoff, "The many faults of the pacific rim because the best waves in the world to hit Hawaii every day."

"I'm just glad I will be spending time with all of you lovely ladies," Alejandro remarked, causing most of the girls to swoon. Even Bridgette stopped her kissing for a moment to blush at his smooching. Geoff noticed this, and glared slightly at Alejandro

* * *

**Geoff:** Okay, I know I had some problems at the end of last season, but I don't think I'm that bad compared to Alejandro. He better not be thinking of trying to make a move on Bridgette, or I will have to get angry, and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry. But, I'm Bridgette is so awesome, I don't think she will be fazed at all by this guy, so I guess there is nothing to worry about.

**Heather:** Ugh, who does this guy think he is? He's just trying to make an alliance for the next season by getting in a close relationship with the girls so he can go farther. Well I'm not going to fall for it. Got it!

**Gwen:** Yeah, after the whole Trent thing blew up in my face, I'm not going to touch boys this season. Especially some Justin wannabe.

**Justin:** Did you see how he just knocked over those girls with cheesy flattery? (Tears begin to form in his eyes) He's making me a has-been! Wah!

* * *

"Aw," Izzy said, pointing at the unconscious Owen, "Look at Big Boo, his fear of flying is so cute."

Poor Owen was tied up from head to toe. He could not even move his fingers, which were also tied up. His mouth had also been covered with duct tape, in order to keep him from screaming or begging to be let down.

"Yeah," Noah said, "Cute."

"Um," Cody said, trying to wiggle out of the death grip that a sleeping Sierra had on him, "a little help?"

"Not in this life time," Duncan laughed.

"Attention contestants," the cast heard Chris's voice say over the intercom, "We are arriving shortly, please buckle your seat belts, and prepare for a summer break of fun, sun, and surf!"

"EEEEEEEIIIIII!" Sadie shouted, "I can't wait to get there!"

"Me too!" Katie shouted.

"!" the shouted, causing all of the campers to hold their ears in pain.

* * *

"So how is everything looking today, Stitch?" a young black haired Polynesian girl asked a blue koala like creature, which was holding a clip board. They were walking down a beach, and calmly checking through names.

"Hammerhead seems to be doing fine at the Habitat for Humanity house," she began, "Finder has found everything that has been asked of him, and Clip has sold more haircuts than anyone else in the entire history of Hawaii, what about the ones you visited?"

"Richter and Slushy," the dog said simply, "working together, ih."

"Oh," the girl said happily, "Those milkshakes are gonna taste great. Well that leaves us with Cannonball, Ploot and Sparky to finish off the day with. Hey, maybe we can visit David along the way."

"Ih," the dog names Stitch grunted, apparently giving his approval.

"But remember," Lilo continued, "We can't stay too long. Pleakley and Jumba are having a big group coming in for the bed and breakfast, so we have to be back by six-o-clock, which give us," she looked at her watch, "Two hours before we have to be back home."

The two continued to walk up a small group of rocks, skillfully climbing the treacherous terrain. As they began to round there way past a rock, Stitch's ears suddenly perked up. The girl, seeing this, looked in concern. "What's wrong Stitch?" she asked.

"Lilo," Stitch said apprehensively, pointing to the sky, "Big problem, ih."

"What are you?" the girl, apparently called Lilo, asked, only to turn and see a giant, rickety plane coming in fast. Before either of them could move, the humongous piece of metal had landed in the water, and began to skid towards land. Luckily, the water managed to slow the plane, and it stopped before it could actually reach the beach.

"Wow," Lilo said, "Let's go see if the pilots had their minds melted by aliens Stitch!"

The two companions quickly rushed down from the rocks, and were soon looking up at the huge aircraft. Just when the two began to think the damage to the ship hadn't been that bad, they saw one of the panels covering the nose of the plane fell off. Suddenly, an orange, inflatable device activated, connecting a side door with the beach. Then, Owen emerged from the door, and jumped on the slide, soon hitting the beach. As Lilo and Stitch looked on in shock, the ton of fun began to kiss the ground.

"Oh sweet Earth," Owen moaned, "I will never leave you again!"

"Don't count on that Owen," Chris said as he also slid down, "We'll be leaving in a few days, and then we have a whole summer on the plane."

"So this is Hawaii," Beth said as she and the other contestants also arrived at the bottom of the slide, "I always thought it would be more developed."

"Actually," the entire cast turned to see Lilo, "This is Kauai, and while it is part of the Hawaiian Islands, it is not as developed as the rest of them."

"Which is why we chose here to have our special," Chris said, "It is so cheap that anybody can come and vacation here."

"Hey!" Lilo shouted, "This is my home! Don't call it cheap!"

"Oh yeah," Chris said, getting really close to Lilo's face, ignoring the blue, growling dog/koala/alien next to her, "Who's gonna make me."

"Bite the ugly man Stitch!" Lilo shouted.

"What kind of name is-Oh god that hurts!" Chris began to scream as Stitch proceeded to maul him in such a gruesome fashion that we are unable to describe it to you in a T-rated fan-fiction. As most of the campers stared at the carnage, they could not help but notice the "Dog's" weird attributes.

"Hey," Noah asked forcefully, "What's the deal with your dog. I've seen to more than enough dog shows in my day, and I have never seen a dog breed like that?"

"Oh," Lilo remarked, "He's a… Australian Extoplasmic Inspector dog," she said, before adding, "It's super rare, he might be the last of his kind."

Noah looked back over to where Stitch was forcing not nice things into Chris.

"PAIN!"

"Yeah," Noah said sarcastically, "I wonder why."

"Well what are you all doing here?" Lilo asked, "I heard you were coming for some kind of vacation."

"Yes," Courtney began to explain, "You see we are in a Canadian Reality T.V. show called Total Drama, and before we leave for a world tour third season, the producer wanted to have us take a vacation for some kind of special. So here we are."

"Wow," Lilo marveled, "That means that my home island will be on T.V."

"Knowing Chris," Gwen said as she gleefully watched one of the sadist's ribs being snapped in half, "More than likely, yes."

"That's so awesome!" Lilo shouted, "I can't wait to show you around the island."

"Great," Heather moaned, "I am now hanging out with a seven year old. Can I have fallen any farther because of this stupid show?"

"Aw be quiet," Leshawna growled, "Short stuff here is alright in my book. Any one who is willing to show visitors there home like this has to be a good person."

"Well," Beth said, "I'm more worried about actually getting to a place to sleep. The plane doesn't seem that safe right now."

As if to highlight her concern, one of the wings fell off the plane, crashing into the water and causing all of those standing on the beach to be covered in salt water. Just then, Chef jumped off onto the slide, and caught sight of the damage.

"Man," Chef said, "You would think that pretty boy would be willing to spend more on something like this, but no."

"Hey Chef," The large man turned to glare at Geoff, who had stopped kissing Bridgette because Stitch had caused Bridge to lose her lunch with his horrible actions to Chris, "Do you know where we are going to crash, considering ya know, the plane, well…crashed?"

"Oh yeah," Chef said, pulling out the brochure, "We actually signed up for a hotel. It is called," He takes a moment to read from the brochure, ""Jumba and Pleakley's Bed and not Breakfast.""

"So it's a bead and breakfast," Gwen said, "Without the breakfast?"

"That's right," Lilo said happily, "It's actually run by my aunt and uncle. Now I know why they needed help. You are defiantly the biggest group the place has ever had."

"Can you take us there, little girl?" Chef asked politely, shocking the contestants who had never seen a side of him like that.

"Yes sir!" she saluted, "Come on, Stitch!"

The blue Koala calmly walked up next to Lilo, and they began walking off the beach. It was then that the campers noticed he was wearing an ugly, black rag on his head. As they began to follow the little girl and dog that really wasn't a dog, Chef calmly picked up the mess that was once Chris Mclean, and followed the group on their journey to the hotel.

* * *

**Chef:** Listen, I always have had a soft spot for kids. Sure they complain, but they also so wonderful and bring such joy to a person. That is why I was nice to Lilo.

* * *

"Hurry Jumba," a tall green and yellow creature shouted as he began to tuck in sheets of beds, "We need to have this place ready in two hours. This could make or break our business."

"Bah," a large, purple creature with four eyes cursed dismissively, "Why did we continue to do this, Pleakley? We have no need for money, so why care how business does."

"Because we need to become more ingrained with Earth's culture," Pleakley said, "Plus Nani could always use the extra money, considering how much damage her house takes on a regular basis."

"Is not so bad."

"Not bad," Pleakley said angrily, "just last week we had to replace the roof!"

Outside of the hotel, the cast was shocked as she looked up at it. It had a bright red paint job, with white stripes coming around the middle. But even more shocking, was the shape of the Hotel, as it appeared to be a long vessel, with two giant wings extending from its sides. If one looked closely, one could see some turbines attached to the wings, giving the "building" the distinct appearance of a high tech aircraft.

"We're staying here?" Gwen asked in shock.

"No way!" Owen shouted, "I am not getting on another plane!"

"Don't worry," Lilo said, "It's not even plane and even then it can't take off anymore."

"Wait," Cody remarked, "If it's not a plane, how could have ever taken off?"

Lilo, ignoring the rather competent question, walked up to a small part of the bottom of the hotel, and knocked on it. Before anyone could tell what she was doing, the bottom of the craft opened up, and stairs extended to the ground. Their shock grew when they saw a green and yellow creature come down the stairs.

"What's going on Lilo," the creature said, "You aren't supposed to be back for…Those are the guests, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Lilo said happily.

"Well take them on a tour of the island while I and Jumba fix this place up for them," Pleakley ordered, as the stairway suddenly retracted, closing the building to the outside once again. Lilo turned to see the strange stares of the guests.

"Who was that?" Noah finally asked.

"My aunt Pleakley," Lilo answered.

"Your aunt has green skin and one eye?

"She has a skin condition and she lost her other eye in the war."

"What war?"

"She doesn't like to talk about it."

* * *

**Noah:** Okay, something is fishy. First the monster dog, then an aunt with green skin and one eye. This girl has too many weird things going on around her, and I am going to find out what is going on, on this island.

* * *

"Come on," Lilo said, as she began to lead the cast towards the main town on the, "I guess it is getting close to dinner time, so how about I take you to some nice places to grab some snacks to tide you over."

"Sounds cool," Geoff commented, taking a moment to stop making out with Bridgette, only to return to the lip sucking as soon as he was done. This caused Lilo to gag, and then she turned to Stitch.

"And that," she said while pointing at the kissing pair, is why I will never have a boyfriend."

"Ih," Stitch said, adjusting his new home made wig.

* * *

"This is the French Fry Hut," Lilo said, as they walked up to a small stand, "It has some of the best food on the island."

"Oh," Lindsey moaned, "I can't have any; my dietician said fatty foods go straight to my thighs."

"Not these," Lilo explained, as she began to pass small boxes of fries out, "They are made of pineapples, so they only have one tenth of the calories and fat as normal French Fries."

"Oh," Trent commented as he began to eat one of the fries, "These are good. Who makes these things?"

"Hey Frenchfry!" Lilo shouted, and suddenly a figure popped out of the hut. While he wore a chef's hat, he was defiantly not a human. He was only about two feet tall, and was colored purple. The most obvious feature of his was long tail, which appeared to have a spatula at the end of it. As the creature waved at the teens, all of them besides Owen, who was secretly stealing fries from the others, had jaws hung open.

* * *

**Noah:** Okay, I will not stand for this. Something is wrong with this island, and I will find out what!

(Suddenly, Izzy pops in from the ceiling)

**Noah:** IZZY, what are you doing here!

**Izzy:** I just wanted to see what you were shouting about. But you are right, something is wrong with this island, and (Puts a Sherlock Holmes hat on herself, and a small bowler hat on Noah) I intend to find out what, Watson.

(Izzy springs out of confessional, which is revealed to be just a rock)

**Noah:** What have I gotten myself into?

(Izzy reaches out, and pulls Noah out of the confessional)

* * *

"And over here is the salon," Lilo revealed, as the contestants slurped on their milkshakes. Apparently they had seen enough of the weird creatures inhabiting the island, as the sight of one giant bundle of hair trimming other people's hair did not seem to faze them.

"Hey," Geoff said, now without Bridgette due to the pieces of food they were eating, "Due you know of any really beautiful spots people can go to at night? Ya know, if they want to have a romantic evening or something?"

"Well I don't know about icky romantic stuff," Lilo said, "But most of the prettiest spots on the island are only great when you can actually see them," this caused Geoff to the look to the ground in disappointment, "But," she said, lifting the cowboy's spirits, "I do know where the best place after dark is."

* * *

"You are right Lilo," Beth marveled, "This is the prettiest spot we've seen."

They were standing on a small rock outcropping, looking at a giant lighthouse that still sent a giant beam of light across the sky. They all marveled at the beauty and majesty of the giant building, run by another one of the weird creatures which seemed to dominate the island. Why they were known to Stitch as cousins the others could only guess.

"This is really awesome," Geoff said, as he stared up at the great flashlight, "Isn't it Bridge?"

"Yeah, sure," Bridgette said, but her attention was more focused on Alejandro, who noticed her and then blew her a kiss, "Really…awesome."

"On another part of the outcropping," Gwen sighed as she saw Duncan and Courtney making out. She then turned her attention to Trent, who was busy talking to his girlfriend on his cell, talking about how he had made a new song about her. It had been fairly obvious from Total Drama Action that she had some attraction to Duncan, but she hadn't been planning on acting on it. But her slight attraction had cost her Trent, who, despite being mildly insane, had been a devoted and wonderful boyfriend. Now, she had no one but Cody, and she was no where nearly that close to stooping that low, thank you very much. It was then that someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned and saw Lindsey, who was rubbing the side of her head.

"Hey Gloria," Lindsey asked, "Have you seen Tyler?"

"He's right behind you," Gwen answered aggregately. Lindsey turned and saw Tyler, who waved at his girlfriend excitedly.

"No silly," Lindsey said, "That's Trevor."

Tyler and Gwen face-faulted at her stupidity.

In the actual Tower, Izzy, Noah, and Owen, who had been roped into helping with a donut, were inspecting the small creature that ran the light house. He was apparently called Sparky, with yellow fur and giant blue eyes. Izzy threw a flash light in Sparky's face.

"Alright, Sparky," she said angrily, "Tell us what you and the rest of these creatures on this island are, our do we have to get rough." Upon saying this, she pulled out some nun chucks, and all three got into fighting stances. Sparky's eyes narrowed, though more with annoyance than anger.

* * *

"Alright everyone," Chris, having somewhat recovered from his earlier beating, shouted, "It's time to head back to the hotel. Don't worry; we will have plenty more time to explore this island."

"Hey, where are Izzy, Owen, and Noah, eh?" Ezekiel asked. His answer came when suddenly Owen, Izzy and Noah were sent flying out of the lighthouse, all charred as though they had been shocked by cable sires. Noah landed first, and was soon crushed by Owen, who served as a cushion for Izzy.

"You might have won this round!" Izzy shouted up at the electrical creature, "But you will not win the war!"

* * *

"Okay," Pleakley said, "You are going to be divided up into three rooms," He handed out several keys to the girls, "The middle cabin for the girls," he then did the same for the males, "The front for the guys," He then gave two special keys to Chef and Chris, "And the rear cabin for the Chef and Host."

"Thank you," Chris said happily, "I won't have to sleep in the same room as those losers." This caused all the guys to glare at him.

"Oh," she continued, "There will be a wake up at eight tomorrow, so if you want to sleep in, I recommend ear plugs."

"Fine," Chris said, "Now everyone, it's already nine-o-clock, which is like midnight where we live, and we have a long day tomorrow, so go to bed."

"What if we don't want to," Duncan growled, "We can handle going out by ourselves at night." It was then that he noticed the stairway had retracted, and trapped the campers inside. They all looked out and saw Pleakley, Jumba, Lilo and Stitch heading down a path back towards their home.

"Well since were locked in," Geoff finally said, "I guess we should just head to our rooms."

* * *

"Well this doesn't seem too bad," Harold commented, as they entered their room. IT appeared to be shaped like a cockpit, with dozens of mattresses laid around in random places. Some were in over head compartments, others on the dash board, and even one in the captain's chair.

"Yeah," Duncan scoffed, "I guess it looks just like your dream room, huh nerd?"

"Shut up!"

"Well," Geoff yawned as he began to get in the captain's chair bed, "I don't now about y'all, but I'm tired, so what do you say we turn in."

"Okay," they all said at once, as they all got into separate beds, and began to close their eyes. Geoff reached over on a panel, and turned the light switch. Just as his eyes were about to close, he heard a cough.

"Um, Geoff," he heard Owen say in the dark, "I need to use the bathroom."

"Okay dude," he said, as he reached over to the panel to turn the light switch. But, because he could not see, he flipped the wrong switch. Suddenly, they heard a whooshing sound, and saw a giant missile fly out of the building, and land in the water, causing a giant explosion.

"Um, Geoff," Owen said with obvious fear, "Never mind."

* * *

AN: This is what I call a blip. I was reading over TDI CB's challenge again, and finally, I thought, why not Lilo and Stitch. Don't expect some pairings to last. Also expect Gantu and Rueben to make appearances, as they of course will mess with everything.

And let's not forget, there will be some action in this, mostly revolving around a special show wide challenge, which I will reveal next episode. Until then, Aloha!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the crossover idea; this is an answer to my friend TDI Charlie Brown. Besides, if I said otherwise, Disney would sue my ass off.

Now

Max3833 presents…

Ohana

* * *

Ah, all the cast were quietly sleeping in their beds. After the explosion earlier in the night, they had all managed to get to bed easily. Unfortunately for their sleeping patterns, they were about to meet their match.

A small little creature with a pitchfork shaped head, walked up on the nose of the ship. It calmly coughed, and then began to suck in a huge amount of air.

"!" the creature screamed, the echo of its call reaching the other side of the island.

"AH!" the entire cast shouted. In the front of the cabin, Geoff's arm hit the same switch as the night before, and once again, a missile was sent into the sky, and caused another rainstorm on the hotel.

"Aw come on!" Owen shouted, "I already put on another pair of underwear!"

The other males just shivered in disgust.

* * *

**Duncan:** Okay, I am so not sleeping in there again tonight. Last night it was hard enough with the smell, and now that he's done it a second time? (He gags)

* * *

"I can't believe that I have to help you serve breakfast," A young woman, who looked like an older version of Lilo, growled, "I need to be out and looking for a job."

"But Nani," Pleakley said, "We are making a lot of money off this."

"How much?" Nani asked angrily. Her mouth turned into an o shape when she saw the bill.

"That's more than I make in a whole year!" Nani shouted, before she sighed and her glare softened, "Okay, this is only for five days, right?"

"You betcha," Pleakley said happily, before he looked outside and saw the guests all entered the dining room, "Welcome, you are the first we have ever served breakfast to."

"Why does that not sound good," Noah said, though his look changed drastically when he saw the waffles, eggs, bacon, and sasuage that were put in front of him, "Though I guess I can get past that."

"Alright!" Owen shouted, reaching for his food, "Let's dig in!"

"But eat quickly," Nani said, "Lilo had a sleep over last night, and they will eat everything off your plates if they find out we made this."

"Luckily I installed genius sound proofing in little girl's room," Jumba cackled, "They have not woken up from alarm yet."

"Why do you need to sound proof for little girls?" Leshawna asked. The three servers laughed as they rubbed the back of their heads.

"Well did you smell proof too?" Izzy asked, "Because we could smell the cooking from outside."

"FOOD!" they all heard Stitch yell, and suddenly they heard a door slam open, and dozens of pitter pattering feet began to run down the stairs, and before they knew what was happening, a group of four small creatures was charging through door and jumped onto the table, and began to grab for the food.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Stitch laughed as he grabbed Cody's plate and let the food on it fall into his open gullet.

"No way is that happening to my food!" Duncan shouted, staring down Sparky. Just as he stuck his knife in Sparky's face. The yellow furry gecko glared at the punk, and sent several volts through the knife, frying Duncan. Sparky laughed as he began to chew on the delinquent's waffle.

"Ah," Izzy said, as she grabbed a four armed purple creature by its leg, "Now I'm only going to ask you once, what are you?" Kixx glared at the crazy girl, and in less than five seconds, used a judo throw to send her flying across the room.

"That's it," Chef shouted, grabbing his ladle, "I've stands all I can stands, and I can't stands no more!" A four legged creature with a big round nose suddenly blew the ladle apart with a fiery nose blast, "Maybe I can deal with this a little more."

"Aloha everybody," Lilo said as she walked into the room.

"Aloha," they said, though less enthusiastically as the little girl. Nani glared at her little sister.

"Lilo," she said in confusion, "I thought you had Four of Stitch's cousin's over?"

"I did," she said, before looking around, "Where is Cannonball?"

"Uh oh," Pleakley moaned, "I left the bath tub full."

The four creatures dining on the table heard this, and their eyes widened. Quickly, Stitch grabbed Lilo, Sparky grabbed Nani, Splodyhead grabbed Pleakley, and Kixx grabbed Jumba, and lifted them up onto the ceiling fan. As the cast stared on in confusion, the heard a mad cackle, and suddenly a gaint wave came down the stairs. They all screamed, as they were swept outside the house, and onto the drive way.

Soaking, they all looked up and saw a giant pink blob of fun bouncing at the top of the stares, laughing at them. Chris calmly got back to his feet, and coughed so he could get their attention.

"Everyone," he said, "We are having a competition on the beach in the next hour, so all of you go get your bathing suits."

"I knew there was a catch to this whole thing," Gwen groaned, as they all walked back to their rooms, where they began to change.

* * *

"Okay everybody," Chris said with a smirk, "Welcome to Total Drama Hawaii!"

"You lack any type of creativity," Noah commented, causing the host to snarl.

"Anyway," Chris continued, "As everyone knows, the most famous sport in Hawaii history is the great activity of surfing!"

"Yeah," Bridgette said irritably, "We all know that."

"Shush!" Chris shouted, "So, the first part of the four day long challenge marathon, is a surfing competition. You will be judged by a team of experts, made up of myself, and of course three time Canadian National Surfer Runner-Up, Chef!"

"Great," Duncan groaned, "why am I not surprised?"

"Quiet Fool!" Chef shouted at the punk.

"The top 12 competitors move on to tomorrow's challenge," Chris said, "The losers of this round, most likely those of you who wipe out, are not going to have to come to tomorrow's challenge, and spend the rest of your time here as you wish."

"Well then why would we want to win?" Heather asked in exasperation.

"Because," Chris began, "The owner of the company that broadcasts "Total Drama" has agreed to give the winner one wish that he can humanly fulfill."

This caused all of the cast members' eyes to widen.

* * *

**Gwen:** One wish, huh (rubs chin) does seeing Chris maimed by rabid weasels count (We see the camera move up and down, as thought the camera man is nodding) Sweet! Wohoo!

(Geoff pokes his head through side)

**Geoff:** Now that is a Wohoo!

**Gwen:** Get out!

**Heather:** What would I wish for? Well obviously I'd wish for two million, one hundred thousand dollars, because that is the money that I should have won from this crummy series!

**Ezekiel:** tapes to help me blend in better. I still kind of feel isolated from the others, and I just want to learn how to interact correctly.

**Duncan:** I'm so getting my criminal career clean.

**Courtney:** I would ask them to finance my political career.

**Katie:** I don't know what about you Sadie?

**Sadie:** I don't know other.

**Katie:** EI! We think the same way!

**Katie and Sadie at same time:** EI!

**Alejandro:** What would I wish for? Easy, I would wish for the company, so I won't ever have to deal with these idiots again.

**Sierra:** Oh man, I would wish to be on the next ten seasons of Total Drama with Cody and Chris.

* * *

All twenty four of the cast members were sitting on their boards about one hundred feet from the shore line. Unfortunately, there were no waves out for them to surf on. As the campers began to grow impatient, Owed smiled as he stood up on his board.

"Hey look guys!" he shouted, "I'm doing it!"

"Dude," Geoff said, "We don't start until we get a wave."

"Not likely to get one though," Duncan said, "the entire ocean looks calm."

Back on the shore, Chris was about to pull his hair out. He had chosen this beach specifically because it was known for frequent waves. But now all the money he had spent on renting out the place was down the tubes. That was when he saw Lilo, Stitch, and the pink blob called Cannonball come up onto the beach.

"Aloha," Lilo said.

"Get off the beach kid," Chris shouted, "I rented out the beach."

"Get him Stitch!"

"No wait-OH god that hurts!"

"Why are you here Lilo," Chef asked, ignoring his boss's pain.

"I just wanted to take Cannonball to his place," she said, before pushing the bouncing blob forward. Chef watched Cannonball go towards the water, and suddenly remembered what had happened earlier that morning.

"Well Lilo," Chef said, "We are just about to have a surfing contest, and considering our other judge is…" he looked over to Chris, who was being bent in a painful angle by Stitch, "…unavailable, would you like to help me judge this contest."

"That sounds great," Lilo said excitedly. As she sat down, Cannonball was finally on a high rock above the water. Then, with one great bounce, he landed in the water, creating a large wave behind the cast. They all noticed this, and began to steady themselves as they began to ride the waves.

"This is awesome!" Owen shouted, only for him to slip a second later, sending him plunging into the water. His splash knocked both Cody and Noah, who were also struggling with their boards to fall off.

"Oh," Chef noted, "That means we already have three of the needed twelve out. Let's see if any of the others are more coordinated."

Bridgette was enjoying her time on the waves. The water calmed her mind, giving her peace for the first time since they had come to Hawaii. But of course, it was not to last, as suddenly a fist nearly took her head off.

"Hey surfer girl," Eva growled, "You are going down traitor!"

"Oh man," Bridgette moaned as she dodged yet another fist by Eva.

On another wave, Harold was also fighting for his life. This time, he had to deal with both Courtney and Duncan, who were aiming to take his head off. Even when he dodged one of them, the other came after him the instant he recovered. It was only due to his years at Master Steve's Karate Camp that allowed him to maneuver his board during the fight.

* * *

**Harold:** Oh come on, they both got past me last season, so shouldn't they stop picking on me?

**Duncan:** Haven't I picked enough on Harold? Well maybe, but it's kind of something for me to do with Courtney. Really, a girl who will help me beat up a nerd is really a turn on for me.

**Courtney:** Okay, I understand I might seem to be going a little hard on Harold, but he still cheated in the first season, and nobody cheats me!

* * *

Harold then noticed the two were coming at him at the same time, both with fists out to deliver a knockout blow. Just as they were about to make contact, Harold ducked, causing the two to punch each other. This caused both of them to fall from their boards, and gave Harold a fight-free surf.

At the same time, Bridgette was fleeing for her life from Eva. As Eva was about to finally knock her down, Bridgette pulled up, and did a 360 above the wave, before touching down. Eva, full of rage, attempted to do the same, only to mess up and eventually find her self plummeting beneath the waves.

Sierra, noticing Cody bobbing up and down in the waves, dived off her board and attempted to reach the geek. Luckily for said geek, he managed to reach the shore before she could reach him.

Tyler was the next to fall in, this having a chair reaction of knocking both Lindsey and Beth in at the same time due to their conversation during the competition. As the remaining contestants walked back onto the beach, Chef glared at them.

"From my calculation," he said, "Of the remaining thirteen of you, the one who will not make it to tomorrow's challenge is the heavier of the weird twins."

"No," Katie shouted, "Not Sadie!"

"But why," Sadie asked.

"Because," Chef said, "You are the least popular character on the show. Even fake jock and home-school have more fans than you do!" He then turned to Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen, Justin, Alejandro, Trent, Zeke, Heather, Harold, Leshawna, D.J., Izzy, and Katie. "Tomorrow you will report to the hula studio for your next challenge. There, the second cut will occur, and we will be down to a final six."

"So what are we supposed to do for the rest of the day?" Geoff asked, but his question was ignored as the Chef pulled away the maimed body which was once Chris Mclean. Lilo glared at Stitch, who was hiding something behind his back.

"Stitch," she scolded, "What did I tell you about tearing out people's organs."

"Ih," Stitch said, calmly holding up a small piece of flesh, "Just his Gall Bladder."

The entire cast took a step back farther away from the crazy blue Koala.

* * *

**Lindsey:** Ew, does that mean Chip can't pee any more?

* * *

"So," Lilo said, "How about I take you guys to the forest. It's really beautiful, and you can see all kinds of cool creatures."

"You guys can go," Lindsey said, "I want to get a tan."

"Yeah," Duncan agreed, "Since I can't compete in the next challenge, I want to find something for Courtney to use to get her anger out that isn't Harold."

"And," Cody said, "I need to get some one who can get me a restraining order for Sierra." As he said this, everyone noticed Sierra hanging over Cody, causing them all too internally nod their heads.

"Well I don't know about restraining orders," Lilo began, "But I know something that can help you two."

* * *

"Thanks Lilo," Lindsey said, as she calmly lay down inside a small hut. Sitting on a tall shelf was a creature that looked like Pac-man, except it had orange spikes extending out of its yellow body. As Lilo waved goodbye, and closed the door, the creature lit up, and suddenly the room became far warmer.

"Are you sure she will be okay?" Beth asked worriedly.

"Don't worry," Lilo said, "Sol is one of our newest friends. It didn't take long for us to figure out his one true place in the world was working at tanning booth. She then turned to Duncan and Courtney, who were near a dunk tank. Courtney glared at a small red creature who was sitting on the dunk pad.

"Hey Ms. CIT!" the creature shouted, "How does it feel to know that you only made it on a competition because of lawyers!"

"Shut up!" she shouted, as she threw the ball at the bulls-eye, hitting it and sending the creature into the water.

"Ya know," Geoff said, "I am actually more worried what might happen to Heckler when Courtney runs out of balls."

"Well at least he has a good dental plan," Lilo said, as she calmly led the rest off to the forest.

As they walked along the road, they spotted more of the creatures. One was serving as an intersection's stoplight, though you could only notice when it waved at you. Another was busy cutting grass on a baseball diamond. A third one with a huge mouth was eating waste at a new office building.

"Man," Geoff commented, "These little guys sure get around, huh?"

"Well," Lilo said, "Mostly because I and Stitch helped find them jobs. They are part of our Ohana after all."

"Doesn't that mean family in Hawaiian?" Ezekiel said, which caused all the other cast members to stare at him, "What? I am an idiot at social activities; I can speak six freaking languages!"

"Yeah," Lilo said, "But in Hawaii, A family isn't just those who you are related to by blood, but everyone in your community. While it doesn't mean you entire town is family, t does mean that close friends are considered part of it."

"So does that mean," Geoff grabbed D.J. by the shoulder, "That my best friend Deej here would be part of my Ohana?"

"Yep," Lilo said, "Now come on, we have to get to the valley before it get's dark."

* * *

**Izzy:** Okay, now I know something is up, and it revolves around that little girl. (Taps her chin) I'd try to interrogate her, but I would probably end up like Chris. What can I do to get her to talk?

(Suddenly, a small blue ball falls on her head)

**Izzy:** Ow, what is this? (She reads something on the ball) 415. Hm, maybe I can bride her with this weird gumball.

(It suddenly slips from her hands, and into a cup of pineapple smoothie. This causes a giant ball of light to flash, and suddenly, a creature appears. It is basically a white teddy bear with sharp teeth. Suddenly it jumps down, rips off Izzy's left sock, and eats it. Then laughing, it runs off screen)

**Izzy:** Wow…I didn't know I was wearing socks.

* * *

"Gantu!" a gerbil-like-

"Hamster!"

Okay Hamster like creature was shouting at a giant, bi-pedal Whale like creature. The whale like creature, presumably Gantu, sighed.

"Look," he moaned, "I know that we have no experiments, but can't I take a break, my back is killing me."

"Shut up you over sized guppy!" Hamsterviel shouted at his lackey, "I need you to go get whatever you can, so I can finally escape my prison!"

"But sir-"

"No buts!" his boss shouted, "Now get me an experiment, or you are going to get such a pinch!"

As the screen turned off, Gantu sighed. Suddenly, a door behind him opened, and a fat yellow creature that looked mildly like Stitch entered the room, holding a giant plate of sandwiches.

"Hey Gantu," 625 said, "How's Gerbil-veal?"

"Oh you know," the fish man sighed, "A pain in the rear-end."

"No kidding," the creature agreed, while chomping on a sandwich, "So when are you going to go get an experiment, big stinky head?"

"Will you stop calling me…" Suddenly he saw a giant ball begin to glow, eventually revealing the form of 415.

"Experiment 415 activated," the machine said, "Primary function, destruction of lower clothing articles."

"Well now's your chance," 625 said, "Get that thing and get gerbil off your back!"

"Right," Gantu sighed.

* * *

"Wow," Leshawna marveled, "This place sure is happening!"

They were located in a beautiful rainforest. The plants were many vibrant and varying colors, from pretty flowers to mighty trees. If one listened closely, they could hear the snort's of hogs, the caws of birds, and the buzz of insects.

"Wow," Geoff awed, taking a snapshot with his digital camera, "This is so awesome!"

"I know," Lilo said, as she walked around her home, "I love this place, it is so peaceful."

"Hey Lilo, take a picture of me and the others," Geoff said, as he passed the camera to the little girl. They all began to group together, trying their best to make sure everyone fit in. Geoff was in the middle, holding Bridgette in his arms. Behind them, Owen saw standing and flexing his biceps. Next to the main couple, Justin and Alejandro stood on either side of them, with Alejandro winking at the surfer girl without Geoff noticing. Next Trent and Tyler bent down and gave peace signs in front of the first group. Harold, Zeke, Noah, and Cody sat down with their legs crossed, giving the group a first row. Leshawna stood behind Harold, while Sierra stood behind Cody, putting them next to Justin and Alejandro respectively. Sadie and Katie both kneeled on one side of the group, while Heather and Gwen stood on the other side, where they glared at one another.

"Okay, let me get the right frame," Lilo said, stepping back.

"Okay, say," Lilo the gasped.

"Cousin!" Stitch shouted.

"Cousi-ahh!" the campers shouted, when suddenly 415 jumped down on top of them, and began to grab and tear at them. Suddenly, it pulled one of Owen's shoes off, and ripped of the sock, which it ate promptly there after.

"Makah Questa!" Stitch shouted, as it lunged for 415. The small bear dodged the lunge, and jumped up into the tree. Stitch glared up at it, but it was shocked when another person was chasing it, one that was not Gantu.

"Come back you sock stealer!" Izzy shouted, as she jumped from tree to tree in pursuit of the little monster. Soon Stitch was following them, who were himself followed by Lilo.

"Come on guys," Geoff shouted, "We can't just let a little girl go off on her own like this; we have to make sure she's okay."

As they all ran after the girl, Gwen remembered something. She calmly ran back to where Lilo had dropped Geoff's camera. As she reached down to pick it up, she noticed a developing picture out in its front. Without thinking, she picked up the picture, and her mouth dropped as she saw something that occurred when 415 attacked the group.

"Oh man," she said, "This is so not good."

"Out of my way!" Gwen turned to see Gantu running by her, also in pursuit of the experiment. This caused Gwen's mouth to drop farther still, as it was not every day that one sees a whale walking on dry land.

* * *

As 415 jumped into a small ravine, Izzy jumped down as well. She glared at the teddy bear, and suddenly pulled out her nun chucks. Just as they were about to engage in battle, Stitch jumped out of the tree line, and tackle 415.

"Nice job Stitch!" Lilo shouted. As she ran into the open, Izzy grabbed her by the clothes, and brought her up to eye level.

"Okay," She seethed, "I've had it up to here with all this weird creature business. Now you are going to tell me what in the name of the RCMP is going on here."

"I will," Izzy turned to see Gantu standing next to her, with a blaster pistol right next to her head, "I am catching this experiment."

"Oh no," the red head growled, "I have been beaten up every time I have tried to do something on this island, and no way is some freaky fish man going to make life harder for me!"

With one great effort, she judo tossed Gantu across the creek, causing him to collide with the cliff. Angrily he got up, and charged her again. She then bent down, and as soon as Gantu reached her, exploded up and sent the whale flying with a powerful punch.

"I hate my life," Gantu moaned, as Izzy picked him up by the foot, and began to twirl him around. After several rotations, Izzy finally tossed him over the mountain, and out of the chapter.

"Whoa," Lilo said.

"Now are you going to explain what's going on now," she then punched her own fist, "Or am I going to have to get physical."

"Just come back with us to the hotel," Lilo said, "I know a guy who will be able to explain everything."

* * *

"That is the story," Jumba mulled as he turned to see a shocked Izzy sitting in his room. It had already been several hours after the groups had returned. When the cast had been ordered to go freshen up for dinner, Lilo had brought Izzy and 415 up to Jumba. After that, Jumba began a long tale of what had occurred in the last two years.

He told of how he and Stitch were originally captured by the Galactic Federation and of how he and his experiment were called monsters and thrown in jail. Of how Stitch escaped from the prison, and fled to the nearest planet. Of how he and Pleakley had been sent by the Grand Council Woman to Earth to recapture Stitch, and save the planet.

Then came the story of how Lilo found Stitch in a pound. Of how a former CIA operative was going to take Lilo to a foster home if she could not reform Stitch. Of how Stitch failed at any measure of reform until he went surfing. Of how Stitch evaded Jumba and Pleakley, but Lilo was captured by Gantu. Then they spoke of Stitch's rescue of Lilo, and then the arrival of the Grand Council Woman. Of how Stitch proved himself reformed in front of the woman, and earned his freedom, and cost Gantu his job.

Then she was told of how Gantu returned to find Jumba's other experiments. Of how Jumba was kidnapped, and taken to Dr. Hamsterviel. Then of how Lilo and Stitch released Sparky to help them rescue Jumba. Of how Sparky caused mischief all across the island with his electrical bursts. Of how Lilo, and Stitch saved Jumba, but were captured themselves. Of how Sparky had saved them, and of Hamsterviel's capture.

Then Izzy learned of the great mission of the little girl and her dog. How they had set out to find the one place where every experiment truly belonged. How they taught Richter to share and Sparky to behave himself. Of how they gave Clip a career, and learned the meaning of balance with Yin and Yang. Of how they met Angel, and eventually she and Stitch fell in love. Of the loss of Felix and Angel to Gantu. Of how they rescued them despite Snafu hurting their cause.

"So now you are caught up with story," Jumba explained, "Now we be supposing you going to tell CIA?"

"Nah," Izzy dismissed happily, "I wouldn't reveal you guys to the world. Besides, I'm already wanted by the CIA and the RCMP, no one would believe me."

"Well that turned out better than expected," Lilo said, before turning to 415, who was tied up, "Now all we need to know is what to call this little guy, and where he belongs," she looked at the Teddy Bear like creature, "Let's see, you eat socks, so we'll call you-"

"Patter," Izzy shouted, eliciting strange looks from those who were in the room, "well what were you going to call him, Smartwool?"

"Fine," Lilo said, "I like it."

"Hey," Izzy said, "You know how everyone always loses at leas one sock from each pair, well why don't we offer Patter up as someone who disposes of those extra socks."

"Now," Jumba cut in, "You are thinking like little girl."

"Are you calling me immature!"

"No," Lilo said quickly, "That's what he calls me."

"Oh."

* * *

"Man this is delicious," Harold sighed as he chewed his drumstick, "It's nice not losing your food to a bunch of wild creatures."

"Amen," Leshawna said.

"Um, Lindsey," Beth asked nervously, "Are you okay."

"Yeah," Lindsey said weakly, her skin one big bright red sun-burn, "I'm-ow-fine."

"Well everyone eat up," Nani said, "And don't worry, we will make sure tomorrow you don't have to deal with little monsters eating your meals."

"Whew," Geoff yawned, "I don't know why, but I am tired."

"Me too," D.J. admitted.

"Well I guess it is time to turn in," Chris said, "and remember, tomorrow the twelve winners of today's competition will be in the hula studio for the next challenge!"

"Just what I need," Gwen said sadly. Leshawna looked strangely at the Goth girl, who appeared to be really upset.

As they walked towards the hotel, Leshawna walked up to Gwen. "Hey shuga," Leshawna said, "Has the whole break up with Trent thing got ya down."

"It's not that," Gwen said, "Well, yeah, it kind of his, but…Look," she sadly showed the picture from earlier to Leshawna, who's eyes widened.

"Oh no she didn't," Leshawna shouted, "What are we going to do? We can't let her get away with this."

"We'll talk with them tomorrow," Gwen said calmly, "It was probably an accident from that weird monster attack."

"Okay everyone," Chris said, "Get some shut eye."

As the stair way closed, Chris could not help but think they were forgetting something, but what could it be?

* * *

"Oh come on!" Courtney shouted from outside the ship, "How could they forget us!"

"Well maybe if you hadn't been so obsessed with beating Heckler to a bloody pulp," Duncan chided, "We would be inside there!"

"Well now what are we supposed to do?"

"…" Duncan stared at her, "Wanna make out?"

"I hate you so much."

* * *

AN: Wow, what a marathon. Don't expect the next chapter so quickly, I have two a days starting tomorrow, so I will be pressed for time. I really think I have done well so far for such a half-baked idea, but I hope it's good enough to win the challenge.

Oh yeah, I just wanted to say thanks again for a wonderful first year on this site. It has really helped me not only be a better writer, but also be far more calm in life thanks again, and remember, Aloha!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the crossover idea; this is an answer to my friend TDI Charlie Brown. Besides, if I said otherwise, Disney would sue my ass off.

Now

Max3833 presents…

Ohana

* * *

"Good morning cast members," Chris said, as he looked at the teens eating the breakfast that Pleakley and Nani had slaved over, wearing a hula skirt, "I hope the twelve winners are ready, cause it's time to hula."

"Remind me why I tried to win," Gwen groaned.

"Remember the weasels," Geoff said.

"Now you will all have two hours to get your butts over there," he then continued as Harold was about to raise his hand, "And yes Harold, I will punish you severely if you do not show up."

"Gosh!"

* * *

**Harold:** I mean come on! So I ask a lot of questions. I'm going to be entered my third season once this thing is done. You'd think that Chris and the others would have more respect for me, but no. (Puts his hand on his chin) Maybe I will use my wish to ask for a giant record deal. Then the guys will like me again.

**Chris:** No, no they won't.

* * *

"Okay, castaways," Chris said, laughing at the sight of all of them in hula skirts. While some had actually gone along with the idea, Geoff, Alejandro, Justin, and Harold both sporting traditional pare chests and grass skirts, the others all had just put the skirts around their clothes, "I hope you are ready for the, EXTREME HULA CHALLENGE!"

"Oh god," Gwen moaned, "He's back to making extreme challenges again."

"In this challenge," Chris began, again entering his sadist host mode, "You will be expected to hula dance on this stage. You must continue to Hula no matter what, or you will be disqualified. During the period, we will be throwing many things at you, including fire balls, tikis, and even a few things Chef cooked up in the Total Drama World Tour plane."

Chef lifted up a large ladle filled with a green bubbling substance. "It builds character."

"I think my stomach just did a back flip," Gwen moaned.

"And to spice this up," a large group of native men walked out, holding drums, "You will be provided traditional Hawaiian music. And remember," a young Polynesian woman stepped out in front of them, "If you do not follow this woman's exact dance, you will be eliminated from winning the grand prize."

The woman calmly raised her to the sky, and the music began to play. The men near then in grass skirt began to beat pots and sing a song in the Hawaiian language

_Mahalo nui ia  
Ke Ali iwahine_

_O lili ulani  
O ka Wohi ku_

The cast, realizing the challenge had begun, got into the same position, quietly the followed her movements. After several seconds, the men nearby began their song again.

_Ka pipio mai o ke anuenue  
Na waihooluu a halikeole  
E nana na maka I ke ao malama  
Mai Hawaii akea I Kauai_

Chris smirked, as he calmly pulled out a remote. After a few seconds, he pressed one button on the remote, and suddenly, a hole opened up underneath Trent, who was engulfed in a giant flame. The entire cast members looked on in fear as the musician fell to the ground, twitching in pain.

"Let's speed up the tempo," Chris said, as the beat began to grow more fast-paced.

_`O Kalakaua he inoa  
`O ka pua mae`ole i ka la  
Ka pua maila i ka mauna  
I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea  
_

Chris pressed another button, this time a giant catapult revealed itself from behind him. Chef chuckled as he loaded some of his evil creation into the weapon. He then pulled the lever, sending the filth at the cast. Most of them managed to dance their way out of the line of fire. However, Leshawna and D.J. were unable to avoid the slop, and were soon unable to even move, let alone hula.

_Ke 'amaila i Kilauea  
Malamalama i wahine kapu  
A ka luna o Uweka huna  
I ka pali kapu o Ka`auea_

Katie was beginning to sweat. She was really missing Sadie. Plus, if she didn't do well, they would lose again, and be regulated to secondary characters in a fanfiction once again! Just as this horrible thought entered her mind, she caught her foot a loose floor board. This sent her tumbling off the stage, and she landed in a heap on the floor below the stage.

"Only two more eliminations left for today," Chris said, only to be tapped on the shoulder.

"Um," A large Hawaiian man said, with five young school girls behind him, "We have class right now, so please don't destroy our stage."

"Shut up lardo!" Chris shouted, not noticing one of the little girls had brought her dog with her."

"Get him Stitch!"

"Pain!"

"I guess I'm judging the last two eliminations," Chef sighed, becoming annoyed with Chris's continued fights.

"Lilo," the orange haired girl asked, "What is your weird dog doing to that man with bad hair?"

"Bending his spine backwards and forcing his head into his butthole, "Lilo explained, "And now he's about to give him a pink belly."

_Ea mai ke ali`i kia manu  
Ua wehi ka hulu o kamamo  
Ka pua nani a`o Hawai`i  
`O Kalakaua he inoa_

Some how, the music continued to play, even with the horrible pain Chris was going through. This actually began to cause the remaining cast to sweat. Heather, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Harold, Alejandro, Justin, Gwen, and Geoff were all that was left.

"Hey pretty boy!" Chef shouted.

"Which one?" Al and Justin asked simultaneously.

"Washed up one!" This caused Justin to break down and cry, knocking him out of the challenge as he fell to his knees.

* * *

**Justin:** All my life, my looks have given me victory. Now,(begins to sob) I wouldn't even be allowed on a shampoo commercial. And I mean look at this hair (he pulls his hair up) It is the shiniest thing north of the equator!

* * *

_`O Kalakaua he inoa  
`O ka pua mae`ole i ka la  
Ka pua maila i ka mauna  
I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea_

"Now were entering the home stretch," Chef said, ignoring the fact that Stitch was pulling out lungs from Chris's trachea.

"Hey," Gwen whispered as she got next to Bridgette, "I have to ask you something."

"What Gwen" Bridgette whispered back.

"Well," Gwen said, "I kind of have a picture from the pose yesterday, ya know when," her remaining whisper was inaudible as suddenly. Bridgette's eye's widened, and she overstepped slightly. This caused her to overstep her self, and land on Heather's foot. The Asian girl suddenly screamed and held her foot.

"Mean girl is out!" Chef shouted.

"What!" Chef shouted, "Surfer girl stepped on my foot!"

"And you should be able to stand it," Chef said, "Now the remaining six of you, prepare for tomorrow's challenge. Believe me," he chuckled, "It's gonna be fun."

"Okay," the hula teacher said as the teens marched off, Bridgette and Gwen heading out the door quickly to talk, "Now we will begin today's lesson with…um," he pointed at the remains of Chris Mclean, "Mr. Janitor, would you mind removing that stain."

"Hey," Lilo said, seeing a Caucasian man with a white mustache and an orange cap walk to the stain with a mop, "Who are you?"

"I'm Scruffy," the man answered, "The janitor."

"Why haven't we seen you before," the little girl asked again.

"Cause Disney is too scared to insult Matt Groening."

* * *

**Gwen:** Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have talked to Bridgette during the challenge…It really freaked her out. (She then smirks) But at least it got rid of Heather.

**Alejandro:** Well, only two more challenges to go. Tonight is when I strike, and make sure that no one will stand in my way.

* * *

"Okay," Bridgette said, as she Leshawna and Gwen got together in seclusion, "I know it looks bad."

"Looks bad?" Leshawna asked rhetorically, holding up the picture showing Alejandro kissing Bridgette, "Honey, it looks like you are cheating on sweat Geoff. I understand that he went a little Hollywood last season, but come on, at least he said he would never leave you for another girl."

"I know," Bridgette sighed, "It's just that…my entire relationship with Geoff has been based mostly on…well…ya know."

"Making out," Gwen said with disgust.

"Yeah," Bridgette sighed, "But when Alejandro started to talk with me, he didn't seem interested only in kissing me. He made me feel…well…I don't know." Tears began to form in her eyes, and then she began to bawl.

"Well," Gwen said, "Why don't we talk with Alejandro? Maybe if we just talk to him, we can get this whole thing back to normal."

"I guess your right," Bridgette sniffed, "He's such a nice guy, I'm sure he would be more than understanding."

* * *

"Geoff," Alejandro said, with sadness in his eyes, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it my man?" Geoff said happily, kicking back in a hammock that the Pelekai family.

"I need to tell you something," Alejandro said.

"Well could you hurry," Geoff said, looking around swiftly, "Bridgette should be coming back with Gwen any second."

"Well," the Spanish teen said, "It kind of has to do with Bridgette."

"Oh," Geoff smiled, "Isn't she great. I mean she really is so wonderful. I think she's the best thing on-"

"Bridgette kissed me," Alejandro said simply.

"…" Geoff stared at the handsome teen for a second, before chuckling, "Ha…not funny dude. I almost thought you actually said that Bridgette-"

"Kissed me," Alejandro said flatly.

"But, but," Geoff stuttered, "She wouldn't do something like that."

"Well she did," the Spanish teen stated, before pointing behind Geoff, "Ask her yourself."

As he said this, Bridgette, Gwen, and Leshawna ran up behind Geoff. Geoff turned, and quickly grabbed Bridgette by the shoulders. He began to shake her rapidly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Bridge," he cried, "You didn't kiss Al, did you?"

"Well…" Bridgette began, looking down to the ground, "I…I…yes, but it didn't mean any…oh crap."

"She was referring to the blubbering mass of cowboy in a fetal position on the ground. Tears poured out of the party boy's eyes, and he began to quietly suck on his thumb.

"Um," Gwen said, reaching down at the teen, "Geoff, don't you think-"

Before she could touch him, he sprang up, and ran. He ran away from where they were standing, up the hill, into the hotel, and under the sheets of his bed. His wails could be heard from where the four were standing, causing them all to sweat involuntarily.

"Wow," Gwen said her finger on her chin, "He wasn't even this upset when Bridgette was kicked off the island."

"Hey you," Leshawna turned on the smirking Al, "What's the big idea telling Geoff that?"

"Think about it," Al laughed, "I just took two birds out with one stone. Bridgette," he pointed to the surfer girl, "Is in no way capable of competing against me with all the guilt she feels about cheating on Geoff. And let's face it," he pointed up to where the cries of sadness were coming from, "Who here thinks blabber boy will be good enough to compete against me tomorrow."

"You mean you just did all this crap to get a little farther in this competition?" Gwen asked angrily. When Al nodded, she swiftly kicked him in the crotch.

"My Meatballs," he cried, as he fell to the ground. Leshawna held Gwen back, keeping her from causing more damage to the sleaze bag.

"Save it for tomorrow," Leshawna said, "You want to humiliate this guy in front of the world, don't you?"

"Right," Gwen smirked, before pointing at the fallen body of Alejandro, "Tomorrow, you go down!"

* * *

**Gwen:** That stupid (Censored) Alejandro. I can't believe he would do that to Bridgette and Geoff. They are two of the nicest people I have ever met. I'm going to (Censor) him with a (Censor) (Censor) in the (Censor) during the challenge. You here me you (Censor)! (ONE VERY LONG AND VERY PROFANE CENSOR!)

**Alejandro:** (Holding ice pack over his crotch) Okay, so she kicked me in the crotch. Big deal, because, with what I've done to the blonde face suckers, I will only have to worry about beating out one more contestant to make it to the final three. Then, I will win the final challenge, and I will get my production company!

**Leshawna: **I just can't believe Alejandro would do something like that. He seemed like such a nice guy. Guess you really can't judge a book by its cover. I guess Duncan proved that when he got D.J. and new bunny. (We see a small red creature with a big nose run out of the bushes, giggling)

**Bridgette:** (Sniffling) I now, I did a bad thing. I gave into temptation. Geoff's so upset now, and it's all my fault. (Begins to wail) Even when he went Hollywood crazy, Geoff was still what kept me going each day. Now, I've done something worse than he ever did. I'm not worthy enough for him.

**Geoff:** (Wailing) Bridgette! Wa! (Calms himself for a moment) I never thought what I did on the aftermath show could have made her want to be with someone else. I…I…(Wails again)I'm not good enough to be her boyfriend.

* * *

"Um," Ezekiel groaned as he walked into the barber shop, "I need some help."

"What's the problem?" A woman asked with a Hawaiian accent. Ezekiel was shocked by her spiky hair.

"I need a new haircut," he confessed, he pointed to his bowl cut, "This thing screams country bumpkin, and I need a new look if I am ever going to fit in better with kids my age."

"Don't worry," the woman said, before pointing towards a chair, "Clip will have you ready in a jiffy."

"Thank you," the prairie boy offered, before sitting down in the chair. Suddenly, the little hair ball that he had seen earlier stepped on top of the chair, and began to give him a look over. She used her thumb, licked it, and suddenly became a whirlwind. Zeke felt pieces of his hair being eaten away, and after several seconds, the cutting stopped. He was turned around, and given a new look at his hair.

It was a fancy mullet. In the front, the hair had been cut up in a vertical stance. In the back, it had been allowed to fall freely on his shoulders. He smiled, happy with the new look.

"I guess it does kind of look good on me," he laughed, "Ya know, for a ball of hair, you don't give a half bad haircut," he got out of the chair, and walked up to the front desk, "How much do I owe you?"

The woman pulled out a receipt, and handed it to him. His eyes became wide as dinner plates, and he began to shake. "Fifty dollars for a haircut," he trembled, "I don't have that kind of money."

"No prob," the woman glared at him sadistically, "We give special haircuts to guys like you."

Suddenly, Clip jumped on him. After several seconds of battle, Ezekiel finally threw the creature off of him. A second later, he looked at his hair, and noticed it was all gone. He screamed, and ran out the door, causing the two hair stylists to laugh.

* * *

**Ezekiel:** (Holding up a mirror) Aw man, (Suddenly puts the mirror down, and puts his torque back on) I guess I will go with the classic, eh?

* * *

"Aw man," Trent said, bouncing the volleyball over the net with ease, "This is a great place for a vacation. I'm actually glad that I don't have to worry about another challenge."

"I know," Duncan laughed, returning the ball, "I have had more fun in the past few hours than I've had for the entire vacation so far. I mean, swimming, hiking, and now volleyball. No more worries."

"Yeah," Katie smiled, as she and Sadie double teamed the ball to send it back over the net, "And now we don't have to worry about Chris doing anything to us for two whole more days."

"But still," Cody said, falling over as his return was interrupted by Duncan, who returned the ball again, "I think Chris has been getting the raw end of the deal."

"What makes you say that?" Owen asked.

"Ya know," Cody laughed, "Being torn apart by the koala each day."

"Oh yeah," Izzy laughed, "That was fun!"

"Wait," Trent noticed something, "When were you knocked off."

"Eh," Izzy laughed, "Who cares, I get to relax now!"

"Hey Lindsey," Beth shouted over to her best friend, "Are you sure you don't want to come out and play with us!"

"I'm fine!" Lindsey shouted back. She was completely covered by parasols, and her body had been bathed in sun lotion, "I just can't move due to my bad sun burn. Have fun!"

"Hey," Cody said, looking around, "Where is D.J.?"

"He went to go around and look for a place to buy food for his rabbit," Duncan answered.

* * *

"Aw man," D.J. moaned, "I haven't been able to find a single place on this island that sells rabbit food."

He had spent the last hour looking for a pet store. But the pound had only sold cat and dog food, so he was out of luck. And while bunny did like carrots, it wasn't good for the pet to not be getting measured food.

As he walked, he noticed an older woman working at a grocery store. She was watering several melons, though this seemed strange considering a cloud like creature was raining on the fruit.

"Um," He began, "excuse me mam, would you happen to know where I can get rabbit food?"

"Oh sure," the woman smiled, "Right over there," she pointed to a run down house.

"Thanks," he said, as he ran off. This, unfortunately, meant she was unable to hear the second part of the woman's answer.

"Oh yeah," she continued, leaving the linebacker completely oblivious to her poor hearing, "Over there is a scary ghoul."

* * *

"Hello," D.J. squeaked, as he opened the door. Inside the house, the furniture was covered with sheets, and dust covering the floor. How this place had rabbit food, he would never know. But the little old lady had said that this place did have the stuff, so he was going to give the place a thorough check. After all, his Momma would be incredibly disappointed in him if he was to ignore the wise words of an older woman.

D.J. closed the door quietly behind him, and began to explore the house. The door creaked when he sneaked through the house, the old floor boards moving up and down with each step that he took. Suddenly, he heard a hiss, and turned around to see nothing.

"Hello?" he said again, this time his voice quaking in fear. He suddenly ran back from the room he was staying in, and towards the front door. There was no way he was staying in this scary place a second longer.

Just when he was about to open the door he heard the hiss again. He turned, and his jaw dropped. In front of him was a gaint snake, twice his size. It hissed loudly at him, nearly making him wet his pants.

"!" D.J. screamed, as he charged through the door, knocking it off the hinges, and allowing him to flee away. If D.J. had stuck around longer, he would see the snake chuckle, before it turned into a green blob with tendrils on its head. Spooky, as it was known, had a devious streak when it came to pranks.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Gwen asked apprehensively as she sat down in the main room of Nani's house.

"Of course," Pleakley answered happily, "My help group needs some new blood, and getting to talk about teenagers is going to be fascinating. Hey," he pointed at the teen, "Weren't you supposed to bring your friend?"

Gwen calmly kicked away a couch, to reveal Geoff sucking his thumb in a fetal position behind it.

"Ah good," Pleakley smiled, "Now let me introduce you to E.A.R.W.A.X. a group that was meant to help Stitch's cousins deal with becoming more integrated with society."

"Okay," Gwen said, a little stuck with the name. There were three other small creatures there. One was a porcupine creature who was putting on a suit of armor. Another one was the creature with the large nose that had been sneaking around during the confessional. The third was Stitch, who was again wearing Chris's hair.

"So let's start with you Nosey," Pleakley began, turning to the creature with a large nose, "How has your week of non-gossiping going?"

"It was going fine until these jerks showed up," the rotund experiment said gesturing towards Geoff and Gwen, "Especially when they I found where they were doing that crazy confessional." He then pulled out a small of paper.

"Oh crap," Gwen gasped, realizing what Nosey was about to do.

"Lindsey actually has to die her hair five times a day to keep it looking perfect," he began to list, "Heather actually has a boyfriend back home, and just doesn't want to reveal it, Beth actually has clear braces, instead of getting rid of her old ones, Courtney is now making Duncan wear clip on jewelry, Owen has actually lost fifteen pounds in the last year so he can have a better commercial career, Noah actually gave up on the first day of TDI and faked his bad attitude, and Harold doesn't really need glasses, he just wears them to help hold back his "mad skills"." He then turned the page, and gather up his breath for a second wind, only for several spikes to hit him in the backside, causing him to fall to the ground in a drooling mass.

"Thank you Spike," Pleakley said to the porcupine which had just finished putting on his armor, "His power is that he can fling his quills, which can drive any one who they hit loopy. He loves hugs though, so he just wears a suit of armor when he comes here to help people get over their problems." The yellow stalk with one eye then turned to Gwen, who was quietly trying to inch away from the creature, "Why don't we start with your problems."

* * *

**Gwen:** Okay, I know that I came to try to help get Geoff's head back in the game for tomorrow's challenge, but in no way am I gonna piss off a creature that can make me act like an idiot with ease. So hey, I went with it.

* * *

"Well," Gwen began, "I have kind of been feeling down since I broke up with Trent. I mean, he is a really great guy. I don't want to be in a relationship with him, but I don't think what I did was right. I'm just confused okay."

"Good," Pleakley said, "And now you get your hug."

Spike ran up and hugged Gwen with all his might. Luckily, he was wearing the armor, so she was not poked by his spines. "Gee," she said, blushing mildly, "Thanks little guy."

"Now it's time for Geoff," Pleakley began, motioning towards the blubbering mass that was the cowboy, "Would you please tell us what is bothering you?"

"Okay," Geoff said, wiping away his tears, "I am upset because…because…because… My girlfriend cheated on me. She kissed this stupid sexy Spanish guy, and now I feel like sludge from the sewer!"

"Oh yeah," Pleakley said as Geoff burst into tears, "Keep crying, we feed off the broken relationships."

"You are a horrible person," Gwen commented, as Geoff bear hugged Spike, causing the small porcupine to squirm. Normally, Spike would have given the cowboy a good sting, but considering that he was stuck in a suit of armor, and he loved being hugged, so he bared it.

* * *

**Geoff:** WAH! Bridgette!

**Gwen:** Wow, he hasn't been this bad since Bridgette was eliminated the first season. (Rubs her temples) Okay, I need to get Geoff back in condition if we have any chance of taking down Alejandro. I just hope Leshawna is having an easier time with Bridge.

* * *

"Look girl," Leshawna began, "I know that you did something wrong, but remember, it was just something that that stupid jerk Alejandro tricked you into doing."

"I know," Bridgette said sadly, "But I just can't get over it."

They were walking across the beach, taking in the sea breeze, and feeling the sand in between their toes. Leshawna thought taking the surfer girl to the beach would be a good way to calm her. But it seemed to have no affect, as Bridgette remained as aloof as before. Suddenly, looking out at the sea, Leshawna saw something strange.

"Hey," Leshawna said, "What's the whale from earlier doing over there?"

Gantu was not having a good day. He had been thrown off the island the day earlier, and had spent the entire night and morning of the next day swimming to the island. This of course, meant that he had not only lost the experiment, but also left 625 in charge of his ship, meaning that it was filled to the brim with sandwiches.

"Well at least I am finally back to shore," Gantu moaned. He calmly walked back towards the ship, trying to ignore the teens.

"Hey big blue!" Leshawna shouted, "What's happening?"

"Just leave me alone," Gantu sighed, "I'm tired, I'm covered in salt water, and I just lost another experiment, I really don't need to be talked down to by a fat human female…Oh Blitznack."

Gantu had just realized what he had done. He turned to see Leshawna glaring at him with fire in her eyes. In a heartbeat, she was on top of him, twisting his body in very nasty directions.

"Big, am I?" she asked as she gave the creature who was twice her size a scissor-hold, "I'll show you big!"

She then grabbed the whale by the arm, and dislocated it. As Gantu screamed, she lifted him up, and tossed him back into the island. Luckily, this allowed Gantu to land near his ship, at least meaning that he wouldn't drown from being tossed in the ocean…again.

"Well that was a stress reliever," Leshawna commented, "eh, Bridge?" She turned to see Bridgette no where in sight.

* * *

**Leshawna:** I guess I should have paid more attention to fixing up Bridge, rather than beating up stinky head.

* * *

It was bed time again, and as the cast members headed to bed, they got the idea of what had happened during the day. Most glared at Alejandro, as he calmly tucked himself in. But more obviously, they were covering their ears from Geoff's wailings. Eventually, Duncan had had enough.

"Hey Geoff," Duncan said sweetly, causing Geoff to turn right into an on coming knuckle sandwich. The others stared at him weirdly, "What," he answered their stares with, "I already have had two bad nights of sleep, I don't want to go through a third."

"No more snakes Momma," D.J. cowered.

"Don't worry D.J.," Harold said confidently, "Tomorrow, we will deal with that house. I can assure you that no giant snake lives in Hawaii."

D.J. perked up.

"Unless of course it is a pet python that got loose," D.J.'s frown returned, "Or the mythical Tsuchinoko, a snake from Japan."

D.J. hid himself under the covers, as the others glared at Harold. "What?" the geeks asked.

Of course, now it was time for bed. As the boys got back into their beds, the all realized something. Geoff had always been the one to turn out the lights, and since he was out cold, he was unable to do so. So, Trent reached down from his bed, since it was the closest, and flipped the switch.

And once again, a missile was fired into the ocean.

"Oh come on!" Noah shouted, "How many missiles does this thing have."

* * *

AN: Whew, finally done. Hope you enjoyed it, because the next one isn't coming out for the next week because I'm going on the senior trip. Thanks for all your support, and TDI Charlie Brown, I can not tell you how much fun I am having, and thank you. Also, if this takes longer to finish than August, please don't be angry at me.

Oh yeah, the song at the beginning is actually He Mele No Lilo, the starting theme to Lilo and Stitch. I would recommend listening to it while reading, as it is beautiful music, and it would make the enire challenge more realistic and fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the crossover idea; this is an answer to my friend TDI Charlie Brown. Besides, if I said otherwise, Disney would sue my ass off.

Now

Max3833 presents…

Ohana

* * *

"Alright," Owen shouted, slurping down an entire bottle of maple syrup, "I can't wait for another whole day of fun!"

"Don't forget," Chris smiled, "Today's Hawaiian themed challenge. The last two challenges have involved two of the three things that Hawaii is most famous for, Surfing and Hula. Now our third challenge will involve the third most famous thing that the archipelago is known for."

"Dolphins?" Bridgette asked happily.

"No," Chris said flatly.

"Rain," Harold said, before stating, "This Island has more rainfall than anywhere in the rest of the United States."

"No."

"Seeing you get your ass kicked by a fluffy blue Koala?" Duncan laughed. Chris glared at the delinquent, as the others chuckled silently.

"No," He suddenly pulled out a tikki from behind his back, "tikkis!"

* * *

**Beth:** I really don't like Tikkis. The last time I got one ended with me getting voted off. And eventually it just turns out Chris lied to everyone so he could mess with our heads. Jerk!

**Harold:** Gosh, Chris is ignoring all the great parts of societies just so he can make jokes about stereotypes in a culture. He could have done something far more meaningful, but no, we go with tikkis. I hate this show!

* * *

"Your challenge is to design your own tikki," Chris began, "You will be provided with wood, scalpels, and hammers. You will have one hour to complete your tikki. The three tikkis our three master judges say are the best will be allowed to move on to tomorrow's final challenge."

"And by three master judges," Gwen said, "You mean, you, Chef, and…?"

"Him," Chris pointed to Heckler.

"Chris, your hair looks like it should be on the end of a mop!"

* * *

**Gwen:** Ya know, we've been making a lot of jokes about Chris's hair. (Her grin covers her face) And I love it!

* * *

"This is gonna be easy," Harold said, "I am going to do a traditional tikki with a Hawaiian demon face." He calmly began to hammer in the features of the tikki. After several seconds, he put down the scalpel to get reacquainted with the wood, and smiled as he turned it slightly. He placed his hand down to grab his scalpel, and noticed something.

"Hey!" He shouted, "Where did it go!"

"Hey Harold!" Duncan shouted, holding the scalpel in his hand, "Looking for this?"

"Give it back," the nerd shouted, only for Duncan to run off, "Gosh!"

"Looks like Harold is done," Chris commented, "With him chasing after Duncan, it would take a complete foul up by three others for him to win."

"Which," Heckler pointed out, "Is incredibly likely considering who his competition."

* * *

**Duncan:** So I lost to him in the first challenge, no way am I gonna let Doris win this thing.

* * *

"This couldn't be easier," Alejandro commented, calmly chipping into his statue. He then caught Ezekiel trying to sneak a peek at his design, and bopped him over the head. The prairie boy then returned to his tikki, which had yet to even form a shape. He then began to hit the scalpel into it, shipping off small scraps of wood.

* * *

**Ezekiel: **Man, this has just not been my vacation, eh.

**Alejandro:** I thought, since there are three judges, I might as well make sure I get in good with one of them in particular.

* * *

"Geoff," Gwen groaned, staring at Geoff's unmarked tikki, "You have to do something."

"I can't think of anything to do," Geoff moped.

"I thought you were a pretty good artist," Gwen said, "You made a good drawing at the end of Total Drama Island."

"Yeah, but that was a picture of…of…Bridgette! Wa!"

"Maybe I should stop talking."

* * *

**Gwen:** I can't take it any more. Geoff was less annoying as his old happy go lucky self. He is now worse than Trent when he got crazy about keeping me as his girlfriend.

* * *

"Well now it is time to start the judgments," Chris said, "And we'll start alphabetically. So that means that you're up first Alejandro."

"Of course Chris," Al said, taking up his tikki, which was covered with a white sheet, "I went with what I thought was the best looking model I have seen, since only the best would work for you wonderful judges. So of course, I made an engraving of," He pulled the sheet off to reveal, "Chris Mclean."

"Fantastic!" Chris shouted, holding up a ten, "The pure brown nosing, I love it. You deserve to win!"

"Well," Heckler began, "You made an accurate model, so you get three points for that, but you were two accurate, so I can only give you five for that ugly sculpture." He held up a five.

"I hate this guy," Chris only held up a two, "so I give you two for being sexy."

"So that gives Al a good start at 17," Chris said, "let's see if our next contestant, Bridgette, can do any better and give her self a good jump off point."

Bridge sighed, and then smiled as she pulled the sheet off of her tikki. It had no figure, but a sentence. Geoff saw it, and suddenly he began to cry again, but this time, it was tears of joy.

""Geoff," Chris read, "I'm sorry." Aw, isn't that cute…but it's wrong!" He then only held up a one, "We don't need love crap on this show!"

"Yeah," Heckler said, holding up a two, "And at least make it more elaborate!"

"I hate this job," Chef raised a two also, almost guaranteeing that Bridgette would lose. Bridgette looked down in defeat, but she was swept up in a second by Geoff, and soon the two were playing tonsil hockey.

"So I guess it's my turn eh," Ezekiel said, revealing his tikki to the world. It was a giant bear head, and it seemed to snarl at those who were looking at it.

"Fairly realistic," Chris said, "And mildly frightening, five points."

"Yeah," Heckler laughed, "but one dang ugly bear, four points."

"I like the idea," Chef sighed, "but it was supposed to be about Hawaii, six points."

"And that places Ezekiel currently in second," Chris said, "Now let's see if Geoff can win…um Geoff," Chris pointed to the untouched log, "What were you going."

"Um," the cowboy said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Dude," Chris said, holding up a one, "You shouldn't even have brought it out."

"What are you talking about," Heckler laughed, holding up a ten "It's perfect, none of the others are even half as good looking as this one."

"I'm just giving you a ten to anger Chris," Chef said.

"That means," Chris said in shock, "That by doing nothing, Geoff actually wins the challenge with 21, but it does eliminate Bridgette for the competition."

"Sorry Bridge," Geoff sighed, before she kissed him again.

"Next up we have Gwen," Chris said, as the Goth removed her sheet, "With a…Oh god, what is that!"

"A demon," Gwen responded.

"Well," Chris noted, "It defiantly seems to fit, so I will give you a seven."

"Well," Heckler held up a five, "You did decently, though I didn't know you were trying to use Heather as a model."

"Shut up freaky bear thing!" Heather shouted.

"I'll give you an eight," Chef said, "It seems to fit in Hawaii, and I like you best of all the cast members."

"Wow," Gwen said, unsure of how to take that, "Thanks."

"And that leaves Harold," Chris said, "Who does not appear to be her, so I guess he has been disqualified. That means that Geoff, Gwen, and Alejandro are moving on to tomorrow's challenge, and one will receive the one wish that can be humanly granted."

**

* * *

**

**Gwen:** Okay, so we didn't get rid of Alejandro today, but with me and Geoff going against him, we'll take that Spanish jerk down.

**Geoff:** Alejandro! I'm coming for you, you (Censored)!

**Harold:** I was disqualified because Duncan stole my scalpel, Gosh! At least I got back at that stinking punk.

**Duncan:** (With nunchaku around his neck, a black eye, and several bumps on his head) Yeah, I completed my goal, but I defiantly paid the price.

* * *

"Well," Trent said as they neared their destination, "Are you guys ready for this."

His team was made up of D.J., Harold, Cody, Noah, Izzy, Courtney, Duncan, and Owen. They were preparing to enter the house that D.J. had been scared out of the day earlier. Several of them were carrying weapons, just incase there was a huge snake located inside the house.

"Dude," Duncan shouted, flinging out his arms in anger, "Why would you even come here?"

"I was looking for a place to buy rabbit food for bunny," D.J. stated simply.

"Hey," Izzy noted, "This may seem off topic, but where is Bunny?"

* * *

Bunny was calmly hopping around the Lilo's house. It began to hop around, unknowing of the creature following it. Suddenly, it turned to see Stitch standing next to it. Now, normally, unless you were Chris Mclean, this would not be a problem, but Stitch had missed breakfast, so that meant that he was desperately hungry. So what better way to defeat a ravenous appetite than with some hasenpfeffer?

Stitch began to smirk as he closed in for the kill.

* * *

"Okay," Harold said, "Let's go exploring."

They calmly opened the door, revealing the dust covered room again to outsiders. Nothing had changed from the day before, and they followed the foot prints D.J. left in the dust, to where he had seen the snake.

"Guys," Cody pointed out, "There has to be four floors and over two dozen and a half rooms in this old place."

"I know," Harold said, "I think this is an old plantation house used for sugar farmers."

"Let's split up and search for clues," Trent said.

"Split up!" D.J. shouted, "That can't be good, what if it comes back and eats me."

"Fine," Noah sighed, "I'll take cry baby here outside, and the rest of you search for the snake."

"Okay," Izzy shouted, "I call the basement!"

"I call the attic," Duncan shouted, soon followed by Courtney.

"I and Cody will have the second floor," Harold said, as they followed Courtney and Duncan up the stairs, "Which leaves you Owen, here with the main floor. And remember, if you see the snake, shout for us."

"Okay!"

* * *

"I'm home!" Nani shouted, entering the house with arms filled with groceries. As she walked around, she noticed something. Usually, Stitch would arrive to help, yet he was no where to be seen. Suddenly, she heard a moan, and turned up the stairs and gasped.

There was Stitch, covered with bandages. His head was wrapped up, his arm was in a sling, and he was limping.

"Stitch," Nani asked worriedly, "What happened to you?"

Stitch looked up the stairs, and looked at bunny, who suddenly growled at the blue koala, causing him to cringe.

"I fell down, ih."

"Well you should be more careful."

* * *

"Hello," Owen said, quietly opening the door into the kitchen, "Mr. Snake, if you're in here, please don't eat me."

He then heard a rumbling in a cabinet. He began to tip-toe towards the pantry. Silently, he gripped the knob. He then cringed as the knob squeaked as it turned, and the inside of the pantry continued to rustle. He then threw open the door to reveal…nothing.

"Whew," Owen sighed, and turned around, to see a gaint cockroach standing in front of him.

"Great FDR!" the chubby teen shouted, charging out of the room, and thus out onto the street.

* * *

"Man," D.J. groaned, "I sure hope the others are okay."

"Don't worry," Noah offered, lazily reading his book, "I can assure you that there is nothing strange in that house."

"Giant Cockroach! AH!" Owen shouted as he ran by, startling D.J. and Noah.

"He just saw a big bug," Noah offered, "What's the big deal?"

"Sierra! AH!" Cody shouted, as he ran outside, again causing the two cast members to be startled.

"That girl is probably just stalking him again," Noah offered.

"Duncan and Courtney! AH!" Harold shouted, as he too rushed out the door and out of sight.

"They probably ambushed him," Noah pointed out.

"Courtney's lawyers! Ah!" Duncan shouted again.

"You know how that girl is with her lawyers," Noah came up with, though by now he appeared to have lost his confidence.

"Green Jelly Monster! AH!" Courtney shouted, as she too ran through the door.

"Yeah," Noah blanked, "Maybe we should go back Izzy up."

"Are you joking?" D.J. asked.

"No," Noah offered, "Because it looks like that this isn't something we all really need to fear," he concluded, before leading the cowering Jamaican into the house once more.

As the entered, they saw a ferocious battle occurring. Izzy, giant sword in hand was battling a scorpion. Suddenly, as Izzy lashed out at it, it transformed into a bat in order to get away. Then, as Izzy jumped at it, it turned into a familiar sight.

"Hey," D.J. shouted, "That's the snake that scared me!"

"Just as I thought," Noah chuckled, "It's another one of Stitch's cousins. This one must be able to become whatever its opponent's fear most."

"So that's why the others had to deal with all those other things," D.J. sighed.

"Yeah," Noah noted, as Izzy tied the snake into a knot, "but unfortunately for this guy, he decided to go after the opponent with no fear."

* * *

**Noah:** Of course there was a logical explanation. Of course, it isn't very logical. But hey, I chalk it up as a win for me.

* * *

"Well at least that misadventure is over," Noah said as he, D.J., and Izzy left the house. They had managed to work out a deal with Spooky. They don't tell the others that Spooky was messing with them, thus keeping them to come back for revenge, and Spooky would give them directions to the pet store that sold rabbit food.

"At least there are no real lawyers or monsters in there," D.J. sighed as they walked out of sight. Spooky turned around, and suddenly tapped on the floor with its foot. Suddenly, the Roach, Sierra, the lawyers and the Green Jelly Monster all came out and laughed.

"Wohoo!" Sierra shouted, flipping a switch, "Let's party!"

Suddenly a disco ball descended from the ceiling, and all the monsters began to do the Thriller.

* * *

"I'm so glad that we're back to normal Bridge," Geoff said. The two of them were sitting near the light house, as the sun began to set. While Geoff seemed to be in the best of moods, Bridgette seemed to still be in a bad mood.

"Listen Geoff," Bridgette began, "We need to talk…"

"Don't worry," Geoff said, punching his fist into his hand, "When I get my hands on that stupid Spanish Ass I'm going to kick him into the stratosphere!"

"Geoff," Bridgette continued, "I need to…"

"And don't worry," Geoff continued as well, "I don't blame you at all for what happened. I mean the other girls seemed to have been manipulated too, so it's cool."

"Geoff, I…"

"Everything is fine, Bridge…"

"No it's not!" Bridgette shouted out in frustration, causing Geoff to blank. She calmed herself, though if one looked closely, they could see tears forming, "I betrayed you. I let myself be manipulated by artificial flirting and attractive hair. I…I…I…," she again sighed, before continuing, "I need you to break up with me."

"WHAT!"

"Listen Geoff!" She shouted, "Open your eyes. I betrayed you for Alejandro. I made you miserable for the past few days. And the worst part is," She sat back down, "It might happen again."

"I mean our whole relationship is based on physical contact. That can't be good for partnership in life. Listen," she said, holding Geoff's cheek as tears formed in his eyes, "I loved every minute of our time as boyfriend and girlfriend. But I'm not mature enough right now. You probably aren't either. We need to take time away from each other to see if we really want to continue to be in a relationship."

"Oh…okay," Geoff sighed. Bridgette kissed him on the cheek, and then began to walk back to the hotel. Geoff sighed, as he looked out at the setting sun. Suddenly, he heard some feet tapping on the ground, and turned to see Lilo and Stitch walking up to him.

"Hey Geoff," she greeted the cowboy, "How are you doing?"

"Not so good, little bra," Geoff admitted, placing his hat on the little girl's head as the all sat down together, "Bridge and me just broke up."

"So does that mean you guys aren't friends any more?" Lilo asked.

"No," Geoff sighed.

"Well that's good," Lilo said with relief, "I would hate for any one to lose their Ohana."

"So does that mean a friend," Geoff asked, "I kinda got lost on the earlier conversation."

"Not just a friend," Lilo explained, "Someone who is special to you. Your Ohana means not only your family members, but people who you share a special bond with. Let's take you and Bridge for example. You both were boyfriend and girlfriend for over a year, but that's not all you share. You've had to live with Ugly Hair," obviously a reference to Chris, "For two years. You have lived through a whole lot of pain and suffering together, so you do have a bond stronger than that of a normal friend."

"But I have that with all the campers," Geoff pointed out, "Even guys I don't know like Noah and Cody."

"But you are all still Ohana," Lilo said with her arms waving, "Heck, even Chef is part of your Ohana, because he's gone through nearly as much as you have. And," she seemed to grow an all knowing smile, "To let a bond like you have with Bridgette be destroyed completely just because you are no longer boyfriend and girlfriend would be a terrible waste. Life's too short to hold grudges," she leaned in closely to Geoff's ear, "I hear that grudges cause people to turn into zombies, and there are enough of those already."

"He," Geoff chuckled, "You sure are smart for being six. Are you sure you're not just a little midget?"

"Yep," Lilo laughed, before looking up at the lighthouse, "Do you want to see the lighthouse from the inside?" she asked suddenly.

"Sure," Geoff said, getting up and stretching his limbs out, "Why not."

* * *

"Ah," Chris sighed, as he leaned into the bathtub, "This is the life. No stupid teens, no evil koala's just me, myself," he lifted up a rubber duck, "and Mr. Squeaky."

As he began to splash around in the warm water, he let his guard down. Because he had actually covered the tub with a shower curtain, he was unable to see the door crack open. Because of the splashes of the water, he was unable to hear the ticking of claws against the wall. And, because he was an airhead, he did not think to look up at the ceiling until it was too late.

"Maka Queista!"

"OH GOD THAT HURTS!"

* * *

"Hey," Nani asked, as she, her sister, Pleakley, Jumba, her boyfriend David, Chef and the cast members sat down to watch an old alien movie, "Where's Stitch?"

"He said he needed to go to the bathroom," Lilo answered.

"Wait," Chef said with shock, "Wasn't Chris in the bathroom?"

"AH!" they saw a fully naked Chris suddenly fly down the stairs, out the door, and into the cold air. Slowly behind him, the small Koala came into the room, with a black wig on as well as several human teeth in tied around his neck in a necklace. He suddenly gave them his biggest, and evilest, grin.

"Hi," he said evilly. This caused them all to turn back to the movie, sweat coming down their brows.

* * *

**Gwen:** Note to self, don't ever piss off that Koala.

* * *

The cast members had all settled down back in their beds, preparing for the next day. As they all turned out the lights, for once not firing a missile, all seemed well. But the battle of the next day loomed. Who would triumph in the challenge, and gain the one wish. Of course, now was time to rest. Though I think I am forgetting something.

"Hey!" Chris shouted, stark naked as he used his fist to knock on the hotel, "Let me in. It's freezing out here."

* * *

AN: Done with this chapter, which leaves me with fifteen days to finish the last one. Sorry if this is short, but I need to get ready for school, and my essays. The common app. Supplements are a real pain.

Also, to Bridgette fans, no I do not hate her. I am simply tired of her getting off scott-free when ever she does something, but Geoff getting hounded whenever he makes the slightest mistake.

And really, all of Team Victory is gone. Really. This is so not fair, considering I had D.J. to win the thing. He deserves it. Though the seal may disagree with me.

Okay then see ya later.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the crossover idea; this is an answer to my friend TDI Charlie Brown. Besides, if I said otherwise, Disney would sue my ass off.

Now

Max3833 presents…

Ohana

* * *

"Oh man," Duncan moaned, groggily stretching as he sat at the breakfast table, "I can't believe we only have one more day on the island. We barely got to do anything fun!"

"Yeah," Harold agreed, "After having the challenges, I spent the rest of my vacation investigating a haunted house."

"I got my head shaved eh," Ezekiel moaned, "And I lost out to a guy who didn't even do anything!"

"Well," Izzy said hastily, "At least we got to see Chris get beaten up a lot."

"Yeah," Owen laughed, before looking around, "Hey, where is Chris anyway?"

"He had to change after we left him outside naked the whole night," Chef answered.

"Um," Geoff said, as Leshawna forced a gaint scoop of oatmeal into his mouth, "Why are we eating so much?"

"Because," Cody pointed out, putting more eggs on Gwen's plate, "We need to make sure you guys beat Al. Knowing Chris, it will probably be some giant physical event, so we are going to give you full stomachs for the challenge."

"Yeah," Gwen admitted, chewing on a strip of bacon, "But won't this possibly cost us with sick stomachs."

"Oh come on," Trent offered, "It will take a while for Chris to set up anything big for a finale, so you can eat as much as you want now, and let the food digest."

"Good news everyone!" Chris shouted as he walked into the house, "We have finished the challenge. Follow me."

Gwen and Geoff turned and glared at the others, who all shrugged in embarrassment.

* * *

**Trent:** Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have said that.

**Gwen:** Idiot!

**Geoff:** Moron!

**Harold:** Nerf-herder!

**Duncan:** (Censored)!

**Stitch:** Chuppy Chippa!

* * *

"Welcome contestants," Chris greeted as the teens walked up to a small building, "Today, you will be doing a truly evil, and cheap, challenge."

"Your task will start here, with these," he suddenly revealed three old and rusted, "bikes!"

"Oh crap," Gwen moaned.

"You will take these rentals on a race around the island," Chris explained, "You will race each other, doing anything short of murder to win. Heck, we will even accept manslaughter!"

"I can tell this only gets worse," Noah deadpanned.

"Right Noah," Chris answered, "The contestants, as soon as they finish the lap of the island, will have to take a tikki we have her for them down the shore, and then get out to a buoy in the sea. The first one back to shore wins the one great wish."

* * *

**Gwen:** Wow that seems awfully simple for Chris. Knowing him, I was expecting something with a volcano.

**Chris:** I tried, but all of them were off limits. Apparently they actually care about the safety of tourists here in this country. Bah!

* * *

"On your mark," Chris said, as all three remaining contestants began to mount their bikes, "Get set," The gripped the handle bars tightly, sweat beading down their foreheads, "Go!"

The three contestants began to pedal with all their might. In first came Alejandro, whose natural athleticism gained him the upper hand. Gwen was close behind, glaring at the Spanish teen with eyes filled with anger.

"Um," Geoff said, sprawled across the ground, with his bike lying next to him, "I guess I should have put up the kick stand, shouldn't I."

* * *

**Noah:** (Banging head against tree) Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

**Harold:** (Banging head against tree) Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

**Beth:** (Banging head against tree) Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

**Katie and Sadie:** (Banging Heads against same tree) Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

**Lindsey:** (Stares at tree, which has several dents in the bark) what did I come in here to do again?

* * *

The two cast members who were in first were rounding the first major edge of island, and they were about to skid into one of the two main towns on the island. As the two flew through the opening road, they dodged cars and trucks that were parked in the street. Calmly, Alejandro grabbed a banana he had been saving from breakfast. After quickly finishing it, he threw the peel out into the road. This caused Gwen to skid, slipping on the yellow covering, crashing onto the side, and rubbing her head in pain.

"Ha!" Alejandro shouted back at Gwen, "No one beat Alejandro Burromuerto!"

Unfortunately for Al, he had turned his head as he shouted back at Gwen. This caused him to lose sight of what was going on in front of him. So, with believing in poetic justice, and crazy crossovers, it is no surprise that he crashed into a cabbage cart.

"My cabbages!" the older cart owner screamed, as his vegetables covered the street. Al lifted a piece of cabbage that was covering his head, to see both Gwen, and then a few seconds later, Geoff. He glared at them, remounted his bike, and charged after them.

* * *

It had been approximately ten miles since the last incident, and Geoff and Gwen had managed to keep Al from taking the lead again. They were already nearly halfway through the race, when they began to enter their next town. Just as they entered the town, they noticed Alejandro begin to pass them. Then, Gwen noticed something.

"Hey!" She pointed to Alejandro's bike, "That's a twelve speed. We only have three speed bikes. That's not fair, it makes going up and down hills easier for you!"

"Well," Alejandro chuckled, easily passing the two, "Let's just say I had a little friendly advice."

* * *

Chris smirked as he rested in the front of the plane, using his own personal screen to look at the contest.

"That's for leaving me outside all night," he snarled, "You Asses!"

* * *

Alejandro rounded a corner, several hundred yards in the lead. It was then that he noticed the wet cement sign. He reached out, stole it, and flew away up the street. Geoff, just rounding the corner as Al took off, smiled as he saw how close he was to catching up. Just as he began to put on more speed, he hit the wet cement. This sent him flying off the bike, and crashing into a wall.

Gwen saw this, and stopped in order to find a way around. Geoff got up, and looked downward.

"Aw man," he cursed, "My bike's trashed. There is no way I can win now!"

Gwen looked at the growing gap between the two and Alejandro, before her eyes narrowed. "Yes there is," she said, getting off her bike, "Take my bike!"

"What!"

"You are faster than I am," Gwen pointed out, "So you are the only one who can catch up to him. Just make sure you run that wish by me when you win!"

"Right!" Geoff shouted, jumping on the bike, and charging up the hill, about three hundred yards behind Alejandro.

* * *

Alejandro calmly skidded to a stop at the starting point. The other cast-members glared at him as he got off the bike, and ran onto the beach. He took off his shirt, and jumped in the water. As he swam to the buoy, which was about five hundred yards out, Geoff came to a stop. He sighed as he saw Al's great lead.

"Aw man," Geoff groaned, "I can't catch him now."

"You can with this!"

All of them turned to see Lilo and Stitch running up with a surfboard. They threw it to Geoff, who stared at them with confusion. "There aren't any waves for me to use this with," he pointed out, causing Lilo to slap her forehead.

"It will let you go faster without dealing with water's resistance!" the little girl shouted, "Now get going and beat that stinky head!"

"Right!" Geoff shouted, as he threw the surfboard down on the water, and began to paddle his way out to the buoy.

By this time, Al had already reached his buoy, and was busy grabbing his Chris tikki. He began to swim back strongly, taking no time at all between strokes. As he was a hundred yards from the buoy, he was passed by Geoff. Al scoffed at the cowboy, who was still paddling towards the buoy.

"Not even that surfboard can help you," he taunted, "Especially on such a clear day!"

Geoff continued to paddle. As Al reached the halfway point back to the shore, Geoff finally untied his log, and began to paddle back. However, after several moments, he had only made it to the point just inside the rocks, while Al was in the last fifty yard stretch. Geoff sighed, looking towards the rocks, where he suddenly saw a bouncing pink blob from earlier.

"Go Cannonball!" Lilo shouted, as the pink blob cackled and jumped in the sea, causing a great wave to erupt from the sea. Geoff got up, and rode the board in, tikki closely held to his chest. He began to shout excitedly, as yard upon yard of sea was eaten up by the speed of the wave.

Al, hearing Geoff's shouts, turned and was shocked by the wave. As he desperately tried to speed up, he was overtaken by the water, and spun around by the riptide. Geoff laughed as he rode onto the beach, holding up the tikki in victory. The cast-members, now including Gwen, all ran up and lifted Geoff into the air, as Al walked out of the water, soaking wet. He began to punch his fist, until Chris walked up and whispered something in his ear. This caused Al; to smirk, and they both creeped away.

"Now I just have to call the producer and make my wish," Geoff chuckled, before looking around, "Hey," he said with confusion, "Where is Chris?"

"With the "official" winner of Total Drama Hawaii!" the heard Chris shout. They turned to see him and Alejandro in the cockpit of the plane as it began to take off, "You used a surfboard, I say that amounts to a disqualification!"

"No it doesn't!" Courtney shouted, pulling out a legal document, "You said get to the buoy! You never said anything about how we had to do it!"

"True," Chris admitted, "But it will be too late when I take Al and introduce him to the producer for his wish."

"Well then!" Owen shouted, "Well just tell him ourselves."

"You can't," Chris cackled, "He never gave us his number, so we can't phone him! And since there are no planes leaving for Canada from this island, you are out of luck!"

They all glared at the plane as it began to lift off the water. Geoff kicked up sand as he fell to his knees. The others, even Chef, looked consolingly at him.

"I guess we lost," Geoff said. Suddenly, they heard an engine rev up, and a gaint red hover-car was suddenly in front of them.

"Wow Stitch," Lilo noted, "I thought we had lost the power core!"

"Hi!" Sparky shouted as he appeared from the engine.

"Alright my little blue amigo!" Izzy shouted as she jumped into the hover craft, "Let's kick some stinky head butt! But first," she pulled out two cups of coffee. Calmly, they drank the substance, before looking calmly at each other. They then cackled evilly, and flew up into the sky, only slightly behind the plane.

* * *

**Gwen:** Ya know, I almost pity them. (She then grows an evil smirk) Almost!

* * *

"Just another five hours," Chris said as he kicked his feet up on the dashboard, "And we're home free. You are going to give me about that million dollars for helping you cheat, right?"

"Of course," Al said as he fixed himself a fruity drink, crossing his fingers behind his back, "I never go back on a deal."

* * *

(Inside plane's bathroom)

**Chris:** Yeah, I haven't heard that one before (holds up credit card) which is why I have stolen his credit card!

* * *

Suddenly, they felt the airplane around them shake. The two looked around, confused.

"Must have been some turbulence," Chris offered, "Go check the sides; we might have lost some of the covering to the plane."

"Fine," Al growled, grumbling as he went back into the main part of the plane. When he entered the economy class cabin, he saw one of the doors open. He calmly closed it, only to reveal a crazed Izzy behind it.

"Hey Al," she laughed, before slapping him, "I'm going to kick your ass!"

Izzy suddenly got onto her hands, and did a spiral kick, which sent Alejandro flying into the wall. As he got up, Izzy somersaulted over to him, and punched his face. As he held onto his bleeding nose, Izzy grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the opposite wall.

This time, when Izzy again charged Al, the sexy Spaniard threw a punch at the crazed girl. She adeptly dodged the punch, and used an upper cut to knock his jaw back. Izzy smiled, only to be swept off her feet by a broom kick. As Alejandro was about to stomp on her face, she rolled away, and regained her footing.

"You are a worthy foe," Izzy said solemnly, before cackling wildly, "But so was the head of the RCMP, and let's just say he's on the wrong side of the grass."

With that, she did a great jump kick, which sent Alejandro sprawled against the floor. As he tried to get up, Izzy jumped on his back, grabbed his arm, and moved it behind his back. She began to twist it upward, causing him to scream.

"Say my name," Izzy shouted, "Say my name BITCH!"

"Your name is Izzy!" Alejandro cried, "Its Izzy."

"Hold it right there," they turned to see Chris standing with a remote in his hand, "Let him go and jump out of this plane!"

"And if I refuse?" Izzy asked angrily.

"Than I blow the dynamite in the cargo bay up," Chris smirked. Izzy snarled as she got off Alejandro, and began to walk towards the door. Just as she was about to open it, she smirked.

"What are you smiling-oh god no!" With his mind elsewhere, Chris had been unable to see a loveable blue koala climbing on a wall behind him. As he turned to face the beast, he was pushed over, losing his grip on the remote. The remote soared through the air, and landed face down on the floor. Izzy, Al, and Stitch braced for fiery death, only to be stunned when a disco ball descended from the ceiling.

"Well what," Chris muttered, "I was bluffing!"

"Stitch," Izzy said as she ran towards the cockpit, "I'll handle flying this puppy in; you take care of the prisoners!"

Stitch saluted, before turning back to Chris and Alejandro. Slowly, he began to cackle as he sluggishly marched towards the two, who were holding each other in fear. As the plane turned around, the engines roared too loudly for Izzy to hear what was going on.

"AHHHHHHH!" Chris and Al screamed as Stitch pounced on them.

* * *

On the beach, the cast members had been joined by a large African American who was good friends with Lilo. Cobra Bubbles had been called in to try and help them take care of the plane, but he had arrived just in time to tell them that it was turning around.

Suddenly, they all heard a rumble, and turned to see the poorly constructed plane nearing the beach. But, knowing Izzy, it instead crashed into the side of the main mountain, sending both Stitch and Izzy flying from ejections seats. As the two landed in craters, Izzy happily jumped up and walked over, while Stitch had to slowly pull himself out.

"Hey guys!" Izzy shouted, before suddenly jumping in fear at Bubbles, "Oh no! The CIA!"

"I'm not here to arrest you at the moment," Cobra revealed, "but I just might if you don't reveal what happened."

"Well," Izzy began, "We jumped on the plane from the hovercraft, which Sparky should have back here right about," the hover craft landed next to her, "now, and we beat up Alejandro and Chris, and took the plane back here."

"Where are those two anyway?" Owen asked. He was answered by Stitch burping up a black mop of hair. He slowly used it to wipe his lips, and then threw it away.

"I don't think we want to know," Noah noted, inching away from the Koala.

"So," Geoff turned to Chef, "Do you know the producer?"

"Nope," Chef admitted, "Chris always wanted to be the one to present it, so he never told me. And now that he is ya know," he pointed at Stitch, "he can't tell us."

"Even in death," Gwen sighed, "Chris makes are lives miserable."

"Now I wouldn't say that, eh," the turned to see a helicopter floating in the air. As the copter fell closer to the Earth, they noticed a young, tall man with a red shit and fancy hat on, jump onto the beach. Izzy growled when she saw him.

"Agent Leaf," she snarled, "New head of the RCMP."

"And producer of Total Drama Hawaii," the man laughed, causing all the others to stare at him. This guy was their producer? He calmly walked up to Geoff, and began to shake his hand, "Congratulations on winning the show, I knew there was something I liked about you."

"Um," Geoff blushed, "Thanks."

"Now it is time for your wish," the man laughed.

"What's going to happen to the show?" Chef asked, "Chris was going to host the whole thing!"

"Unfortunately," Leaf sighed, "We will have to cancel the whole season of Total Drama World Tour."

"But what does that mean for the rest of us?" Courtney asked.

"Probably being returned to your normal lives," Leaf added, "most of you will go on to normal careers, never being famous again, and probably not seeing each other ever again."

"No way," Trent gasped.

"But we've become friends over the last two years," Owen pointed out, "I haven't ever had friends like these guys."

"As much as I may hate to say it," Noah admitted sadly, "I have actually grown to be friends with these simpletons."

"Well," Leaf sighed, "I can't do anything about it. After Geoff's wish, I will have to take you home."

"Aw man," Geoff sighed. He turned back to look at his friends.

"Tyler," Lindsey, still peeling from her sunburn, said sadly, holding her boyfriend closely, "I will try to text you every day."

"Thanks babe," he said gratefully before hissing her.

"I can't believe we will never see each other again," Bridgette cried as she hugged Leshawna, who was also crying.

"Don't worry Duncan," Courtney cried, "I know you have been hiding your legal battles from us, but I will buy you the best dang lawyer in the business."

"Whatever you say princess."

"Duncan, Courtney," they both turned to see Harold standing in front of them; "I just wanted to say that I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused you."

"Ya know what," Duncan said, putting his arm around Harold's shoulder, "I guess we've done enough harm to each other already."

"Um," Eva turned and glared at Home-school, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for those sexist things I said in season one."

"Fine," Eva sighed.

"Oh man," Owen bawled as he crushed Cody and Noah in a massive bear hug, "I'm going to miss you guys so much!"

"To believe its over," Chef said as he stood next to D.J., "I guess I'm going to have to go back in the army again. It was fun while it lasted."

"Well," D.J. offered, "I guess we can put our differences behind us."

"Sure weakling."

"Gwen," Heather walked up to her rival. She offered Gwen a hand, which the Goth hesitated to touch.

"Okay," Gwen sighed, "Truce."

"Wow," Lilo said sadly, "You sure have one big, weird Ohana. Too bad it's going to end."

"Yeah," Geoff frowned, "Wait a minute," he suddenly turned to all the cast, "Everyone, huddle up!"

All twenty four suddenly gathered. As Geoff began to whisper his plan, several began to whisper with one another, giving the sound of a great gossip circle. After a few seconds, they all went up.

"Now you guys are sure that you are fine with this?" Geoff asked for clearance, getting a resounding nod.

"If we weren't sure," Gwen stated, "Do you think we would have let you get out of the huddle without telling you so?"

"Alright," Geoff turned to Leaf, "I wish that my Ohana could live on this island together, as long as they wish."

"Okay," Leaf said, quietly pressing several buttons on his phone, "Getting your mother, father, and brothers here shouldn't be that hard."

"That's not my whole Ohana," Geoff pointed out, motioning to the other cast members, "These guys have been through hell and back with me for the past two years, so I want them and all their families to be able to live here, in this paradise, as long as they want. That way, we can still be close."

"I guess that can work," Leaf began to calculate in his head, sweat pouring from his forehead, "That's probably, fifty people. And to find housing for fifty people might be kind of hard, but…"

"Wait," Beth shouted, "My family raises pigs, and they are part of my family too!"

"And so are my family's cows!" Zeke shouted.

"Oh man," Leaf groaned, "This is why I should never offer wishes. But, a deals a deal. Now, first we have to get housing…"

"Hold it right there," Cobra stepped in, glaring at Leaf, "What makes you think I'm about to let you drop fifty to sixty illegal immigrants and livestock in this country?"

"The fact that I could reveal to Canada that the U.S. is hiding several hundred alien monsters on an island in Hawaii if you don't let us," Leaf then quickly added, "and pay for housing."

Cobra stared dumbly at Leaf, who cackled evilly as the black man pulled out a wallet.

* * *

(One Month Later)

All of the hard work had been finalized. Now all there was left to do was relax.

While the cast had been going through the issues of moving on the mainland, Lilo and Stitch had rounded up the last of the experiments, and finished off Hamsterviel once and for all. Gantu had left the island to again work in the galactic alliance, taking 625, newly christened Rueben, as his cook. So when the cast came back, it was time of a great celebration. And what better way than a luau.

"Party!" Geoff shouted as he began to chug a gaint bowl of pineapple juice. Splodyhead had just lit the torch that David, Nani's boyfriend, was using, as he began his traditional dance. Owen was busy ripping the flesh off the roasted boar, and all the others calmly ate their food. They were all dressed in Hawaiian fashion, grass skirts and bikinis for the girls.

As Lilo began a rendition of Aloha Oe, Geoff noticed Gwen walk off from the clearing where the luau was taking place. Secretly, he snuck off behind her, catching her staring out at the Ocean.

"Hey Gwen," he said, causing her to balk, and turn back to the party boy.

"Oh," she said, before turning back to the ocean, "Hey Geoff."

"Why did you leave that party?" Geoff asked.

"I just felt like I needed to be alone for a while," She answered, staring at the ground in sadness. Geoff, feeling awkward, patted her shoulder.

"Thanks again for helping me win," he said, but getting no response, he continued, "Did you want me not to wish for this?"

"No," Gwen said, "This is more than I could have ever dreamed about. My mom doesn't have to worry about a house payment anymore; my little brother isn't getting picked on. I just am a little tired."

"Well come on," Geoff grabbed her arm, "We still have one more song left before it's time for bed. I hear Stitch picked it."

"Oh this can not be good," Gwen groaned as she was dragged back to the clearing.

"Okay," Lilo's teacher said, "Tonight's last song will be sung by a little friend of mine, who will be needing your help to do this. So if you want to sing, come up on stage."

This of course happed to coincide with Geoff and Gwen running back on stage trying to get back to their seats. They were cheered, and soon joined by the rest of the cast.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Owen shouted, when suddenly Stitch jumped in the middle of them.

"Tookie bo waba!" the little creature shouted, as the drums began to beat again.

"I lai la, ua I la, no mala hini Ohana," they all heard Lilo sing, as she and several the Hawaiian dancers walked up on stage, "Welcome cousins, come on by! Aloha E komo Mai!"

"Oh when you down," Gwen began, laughing slightly, "You're feeling low."

"Got nobody by your side," Cody threw in.

"It can be lonely," Harold continued, "And you want to only, find a place no need to hide!"

"Just kick back," Geoff chuckled, "You'll fit right in!"

"You can make it all come true!" Izzy cackled, "Cause there is ALWAYS hope inside!"

"And will see you threw!" Ezekiel finished.

"Aloha…" Duncan began the next verse.

"Jawaba!" Stitch threw in.

"…You'll find the place where you belong!" he continued.

"Ohana…" Courtney then sang, "A family to call your own."

"Where you feel at home!" Lindsey finished.

"Everybody Sing!" Chef shouted out.

"I lai la, ua I la, no mala hini Ohana," they all sang, "Welcome cousins, come on by, aloha e komo mai!"

"Maka Maka!" Stitch shouted with glee.

"I lai la, ua I la, no mala hini Ohana, Welcome cousins, come on by! Aloha e Komo Mai!"

"Now you can see," Heather began, "Nothing but these clear blue skies."

"Love it has found you," D.J. continued, "and when it surrounds you, it's just like paradise!"

"Now the door has swung wide open," Trent sang, "Now your heart has taken wing!"

"Feel that magic in the air!" Owen shouted, "Oh hear your spirit sing!"

"Aloha!" Justin sang.

"Aloha," Stitch added for emphasis.

"…You'll find the place where you belong," he finished.

"Ohana," Sierra continued, "A family to call your own."

"Where you feel at home," Tyler shouted.

"Everybody sing," Noah stated with disinterest.

"I lai la, ua I la, no mala hini Ohana," The began the chourus again, "Welcome cousins, come on by, aloha e Komo Mai!"

"Iki baba!" Stitch shouted.

"I lai la, ua I la, no mala hini Ohana, Welcome cousins, come on by, aloha e Komo Mai! Aloha e komo Mai!"

Stitch began to cackle ferociously. He then got in front, and began to chant.

"Iki tooki nee ha!" he screamed.

"Iki tooki nee ha!" Katie and Sadie repeated.

"Aka tiki baba!"

"Aka tiki baba!" Beth repeated.

"Gaba ika tasooba!"

"Gaba ika tasooba!" the twins offered again.

"Oocha chika, miki miki coconut!"

"I lai la, ua I la, no mala hini Ohana," the full group, began again, "Welcome cousins, come on by, aloha e Komo Mai!"

"Miki Miki coconut!"

"I lai la, ua I la, no mala hini Ohana," the continued, with Stitch trying to follow along, "Welcome cousings come on by, aloha e Komo Mai!"

"Ha toh, tooki ba waba!"

"Aloha e Komo MAI!"

"BYE!" Stitch shouts to the camera, which dims to black.

* * *

AN: And the deed is done!

I hope you all enjoyed the end to my first ever finished fan fic. It took some time, but I hope you all had fun. Don't worry, I will return to one of my other fics soon, but I am going to have to work on college essays, so please be patient. And thank you all for your wonderful support.

And remember, never give up on your Ohana. Aloha!


End file.
